Business Dinner
by milk3002
Summary: A more... creative take on Alex's dinner with Trevor Langan. A/O smut that has taken on a plot of its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything belongs to L&O team.**

* * *

><p>"Olivia, I have to go to this dinner. Despite the fact that you don't like Trevor, he has some amazing political connections. He's a good person to know."<p>

"That may be true, but we both know this is merely a ploy to get you to flaunt by his side at a fancy restaurant."

"He knows I'm gay, Liv, and he knows all about you. This is only a business dinner."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Is that a business _dress_?"

Alex glanced down at the red number she'd thrown on earlier, in part because it was brand new, and in part because she knew it would incite a slight pang of jealousy in her girlfriend, which she hoped would pay off later that evening. "What do you care? You know I'm coming home to you…" She gave the detective a playful smile, clasping a delicate necklace behind her pale neck. She gave one last look at herself in the mirror before turning back to her girlfriend. "In fact," she said, trailing a finger along the brunette's collarbone, "when I do get home, I promise I'll make it up to you."

She gave a slight wink before making her way out of the bedroom, Olivia watching as the tight red fabric of her dress left little to the imagination. She smiled to herself and quickly crossed the room, jarring open the bottom drawer on the bedside table, fishing through it and placing her newest purchase into her pocket. She followed Alex into the entryway, watching as she pulled a sleek black pashmina over her shoulders.

"I'm not worried," she said , pressing the attorney into the wall and placing a light kiss on her lips. "I just don't know how I'll occupy myself tonight picturing you at dinner… in this dress…" She let a hand run down the length of Alex's torso, and the blonde recaptured her lips, sucking on them gently.

"I think you'll manage," she said, with a smile.

Olivia's hands moved further, slipping underneath the red hem, trailing up the inside of Alex's thigh and moving aside the thin fabric of her underwear, letting her fingers slide up and down her outer lips, feeling the wetness increase in tandem with the shortening of the attorney's breaths. "While you're sipping the expensive wine I'm sure he'll buy you, I want you to be thinking about me," she said silkily, letting a finger dart inside the wet core.

Alex shuddered, managing to nod. "Of course I'll think about you," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Olivia put a hand into her pocket, the opposite one still softly working Alex's folds. She pulled out something small and sleek, placing it just above where her other hand was working Alex into submission. The attorney felt a buzz against her clit, and jumped at the hurtful pleasure that it sent rippling through her. Olivia held it there for a moment, working Alex up, then slid it along the moistened slit. She whispered into Alex's ear, "I have no doubt you'll be thinking about me all night," and slid the vibrator fully into Alex's center, tucking it in her walls, cupping the attorney's sex. The blonde let out a moan as she felt Olivia arrange her panties once again over her crotch, sealing the toy inside her. Olivia held up a remote in front of the blue eyes, which widened as the brunette turned a small dial, the vibrations inside Alex almost painful as she felt her knees weaken.

"It's so quiet, isn't it?" Olivia said with a curl of her lips. "No one will even know it's there." She turned the dial up exponentially, causing Alex to give a slight yelp. "Only I can control it," she said, decreasing the vibrations, "and only you will feel it." She pocketed the remote, giving it a confident pat, and stared back at the widened blue eyes. "Have fun tonight," she said, giving another peck on the red lips, which were still parted in both surprise and, the detective was pleased to notice, a rising pleasure.

* * *

><p>Olivia had given her some reprieve on the way to the restaurant, and Alex managed to survive the cab ride without the pleasurable buzzing; still, every bump, every small movement shifted the object inside her, so that it was a constant reminder of the attorney's complete abdication of control.<p>

Her relief, however, was short-lived. The moment she spotted Trevor Langan, the second his hand touched her arm in greeting, she felt small hum start up again inside her, and she worked to catch her breath, taking a quick step back from the lauded defense attorney, and instead extending her hand towards him, shaking it platonically.

"My Alex, you look stunning. That Benson's a lucky woman."

The blonde nodded, turning her head distractedly towards the hostess stand. "Shall we sit?" she asked, attempting to control her tone. The drone in her center ceased, and she felt thankful for the short ministration, all too aware that the only person getting pleasure from this dinner would be her girlfriend.

The vibrator was still until Trevor raised his glass of wine, prompting Alex to raise her own in a small toast. As she took a sip, she felt the vibrations drone back to life, causing her to set her glass back down abruptly. Each time she attempted to raise the expensive wine to her lips, the vibrations began, causing Alex to look curiously around the restaurant, all too aware that the detective had to be watching her. She worked to restrain her hips in her chair, focused on controlling her expressions, unwilling to let Trevor in on the game she was being forced to play. Olivia let her finish her meal without interruption, only increasing the vibrations slightly during the dessert course. Alex realized that her girlfriend's deliberate, continually increasing ministrations inside her walls meant that her time was up, that her evening with Trevor should come to a close.

Alex watched as Trevor leisurely flagged down the waiter, and she wouldn't let him pay for the dinner, splitting it with him, knowing by now that Olivia was somewhere close, watching her. The two attorneys walked toward the entryway, and Alex noted with chagrin that the vibrations weren't stopping. She looked at Trevor, gave him a quick pat on the arm as a goodbye, and excused herself, walking diligently toward the restroom, her frustrations increasing along with the pace of the vibrations. She slammed open the restroom door, noting that it was empty, and chanced a glance at herself in the mirror. She recognized the flush along her normally pale neck, the heat from her core slowly rising along her chest. She heard the door open behind her, and turned quickly, forgetting that she alone knew her torment, that no one else could possibly notice the fact that she was slowly losing control.

She gave a small moan of surprise as Olivia walked towards her. Before she could speak, the detective had locked her mouth over her lips in a hard, wet kiss, her tongue forcing itself inside. Alex moaned, and felt the attorney's strong, willfull hands on her hips, guiding her into the last stall, shutting the heavy, wooden door behind them, the lock clicking shut. Olivia ended the kiss, and Alex was reminded once again of the luxuriousness of the restaurant: in addition to a toilet, the stall had it's own private sink, nestled into a sleek marble countertop, covered with lotions, perfumes, and scented towels.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" the brunette asked, cupping the attorney's jaw with a strong hand.

"Uh-huh." Alex nodded silently, her surprise and the consistent vibrations preventing her from uttering full sentences.

Olivia let out a small smile, and lifted the attorney onto the smooth counter, hiking the red dress up quickly over the pale thighs, bunching it at her waist. Alex barely had the time to gasp in surprise before the detective's hands were pressed against the crotch of her panties, finding them drenched, the vibrator humming along lightly in the wetness. She turned the dial, slowly, excruciatingly increasing the speed of the vibrations, causing Alex to writhe against the cool counter, her breath shortening, a moan on the tip of her lips.

"Touch me," the blonde begged, leaning back on her hands, her clit swollen and begging for attention. "Please touch me." She closed her eyes in frustration as she saw the slight shake of the detective's head.

"You've been so good at suffering silently tonight," Olivia responded. "Think you can continue to keep your desire so quiet, so contained?"

The blonde nodded, her eyes closing in thwarted pleasure.

Olivia pulled the wet panties slowly down the blonde's legs, balling them in her hand, pleased at the way Alex immediately widened her thighs, allowing a full glimpse of the vibrator moving slower and slower inside her. Olivia plucked it out of her gently, rubbing it on her clit, giving Alex the touch she needed. The blonde, groaned, unable to keep the sound from slipping from her parted lips. Olivia brought her hand up to cup the blonde's jaw and gripping it harshly, forced the parted lips open, stuffing the panties inside the begging mouth. Alex whimpered at her own scent, now fragrant on her tongue.

"Don't make a sound," Olivia warned, placing Alex's own willing hand on the vibrator. "Keep it there," she said. "You won't come until I tell you to."

She took a step back, the remote still in her hands as she appraised the scene she had created: her girlfriend, atop the counter, red dress bunched at her hips, legs spread wide, hips writhing against the toy she held to her own sex, her panties stuffing her mouth. She upped the vibrations, watching as Alex breathed deeply from her stomach, trying to keep her pleasure from mounting too far; Olivia enjoyed playing with her, taking her to the edge, then watching her breath lengthen as she turned the vibrations down. She could tell how much the blonde wanted to moan, to voice her pleasure, as she normally did so vocally in the bedroom, but she stayed quiet, the makeshift gag muffling her soft whimpers. Olivia turned the dial millimeter by millimeter, slowly increasing the pace of the blonde's pleasure, knowing that she was close, that her body was screaming for release. She stepped forward, still increasing the torment, as she placed her lips next to the blonde's ear, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her way. She captured the earlobe with her mouth, sucking gently, then biting. She turned the dial to it's highest setting, then set it down on the counter, letting her fingers move toward Alex's shivering thighs, then inside her dripping sex, slowly inserting one finger and circling it lightly around the smooth walls. "If I let you come," she whispered, pumping her finger once, "you will owe me a thank you when we get home tonight."

She felt the blonde nod vigorously, and pulled back to see the wanton lust that pooled in the blue eyes. Olivia smiled, then slowly inserted another finger, filling her slightly more, but not yet pumping. "Remember, not a sound," she whispered, watching as Alex's legs quaked with exertion. Olivia inserted a third finger and began pumping, enjoying the way the attorney's walls hugged her hand. She felt the hips bucking against her, felt the legs wrap around her waist as she thrust harder, her hand sliding easily in and out, watching as Alex's obeying hand still held the vibrator against her engorged clit. She felt Alex desperately trying to control her moans, felt the way her walls clenched around the detective's fingers tightly as she tried to prevent herself from climaxing without permission.

"Come," Olivia commanded, thrusting her fingers aggressively, watching as the attorney tossed her head back, the vibrator jerking against her clit as she bucked her hips violently, a powerful orgasm ripping through her body. She shuddered as Olivia's fingers slowed inside her, pulling them out leisurely. Olivia watched as Alex recovered, her head tossed back, her breathing shallow as a shaky hand let the vibrator fall to the counter with a rolling clunk. Olivia flicked it off, and removed the panties from Alex's mouth, replacing them with her wet fingers. "Suck," she directed, watching as the red lips wrapped around them, the capable tongue expertly cleaning them, the blue eyes locked with her own. She used the panties to wipe Alex's center clean, then held them up, studying them. "You won't be needing these," she said, tossing them into the small trash receptacle next to the counter. She helped the attorney stand, pulling her in for a close, impassioned kiss, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend's sex on her tongue.

"Take me home," Alex pleaded, watching as Olivia pocketed the vibrator once more, giving the counter a brief swipe with a towel.

Olivia smirked at her. "I'll take you home," she promised. "But don't think you're getting out of that dress anytime soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Business Dinner, Chapter 2**

Alex slid her key into her apartment door, all too aware of the way the detective's fiery gaze seared across her spine, which was bare in the red, backless dress. Olivia slid inside the open door, her coat brushing against Alex as the blonde pushed the door closed with her heel, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend, who moved with a quiet confidence towards the living room.

Alex tossed her clutch on the table beside the door, and felt a heat rise below her pelvis as the brunette beckoned her closer with a curl of her finger. Alex knew what it meant, and walked closer, a brown glint in the detective's eyes as she pulled the blonde into a kiss. Alex opened her mouth willingly, enjoying the sweetness of the tongue, which pushed aggressively against her own. She felt a pang of disappointment as Olivia pulled away, raising a calculating eyebrow toward her. "One of us is wearing too many clothes," she said.

Remembering words uttered earlier at the restaurant, Alex knew what Olivia meant, and reached two tentative hands towards the detective's neck, running her fingers along the collar of the fitted suit jacket. She pushed it gently from Olivia's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a light swoosh. Her fingers grasped the buttons on the brunette's silk shirt and began loosening them, one by one, her eyes not meeting her girlfriend's, but instead focusing solely on revealing the olive-hued skin, inch by inch. She bent forward, letting her tongue trail after her own fingers, licking down the smooth chest, toward the stomach, stopping just above the detective's waist, and giving the taut muscles a kiss, enjoying the way they flexed under her lips. Her hands pushed the shirt open, tugging it from the dark trousers, sliding it backwards along the toned biceps as it followed the route of the jacket.

Alex's eyes roamed across the darker skin and returned her attention to the lace bra, her lips tracing the contours of the fabric, feeling the pert nipples raising underneath. She slid her mouth wetly down the detective's stomach as she dropped to her knees, her tongue stopping only at the barrier of the detective's slacks, where her painted fingernails worked furiously at the button, then the slow zipper.

She worked the pants over Olivia's hips, placing a kiss on the detective's moistening center, the black silk panties damp against her lips. Alex worked the detective through the fabric, her hands cupping the firm ass, her fingers squeezing with the pressure of her mouth. She pulled the panties down and, looking up for a vague sense of permission that she hadn't known she wanted, pushed Olivia gently into the chair beside them.

Alex spread the olive-toned thighs apart with her hands, enjoying the way her fingernails felt on the smooth skin, but she soon felt a strong hand entwine her hair, pulling her head away and up. "No hands," Olivia whispered, her eyes cloudy with lust as she locked onto the blue gaze below her. "Make me come with just your tongue." She slipped the black pashmina from around Alex's shoulders and slid it around the pale neck, pulling it taut, locking the blonde into a vice between her legs, groaning in pleasure as she felt the wet mouth lock onto her center.

Alex felt the pressure behind her neck pulling her forcefully into the detective's sex, and ran her tongue eagerly along Olivia's outer lips, licking up, then down, repeating her ministrations before probing a capable tongue inside the detective's walls, letting it circle gently. She resisted the urge to place her hands along the toned thighs, remembering her instructions, and instead curled her hands into fists beside her as she continued to work the wet mound.

Olivia looked down at the blonde head writhing between her thighs, and she opened her legs to allow the expert tongue more access, again pulling the pashmina harder against her. The attorney moaned into her folds, and Olivia tipped her head back, closing her eyes in pleasure as Alex fucked her with her tongue, moving just in time to give the detective's neglected clit some needed attention. Olivia raised her hips as the hungry mouth sucked her, the lips locked tightly around her clit, the tongue running ruthlessly over it. She moaned, which encouraged the blonde to work her harder, the tongue moving more sporadically, pressing harder against the detective's bud.

Alex felt Olivia's hips rising in mounted pleasure, and wanted to pull back, to tease her girlfriend as she'd been teased earlier; the pashmina, however, held her mouth locked in place, and she continued to work her tongue, flicking it faster, moving her mouth back and forth over the detective's moistening mound.

Olivia felt herself rising, and pumped herself against her girlfriend's face, demanding the blonde's entire mouth, pressing herself against her. She let out another moan and tipped her head back, pressure building in her clit, threatening to explode. Teeth grazed it slightly before Alex's talented lips wrapped back around it, the tongue pressing into her as Olivia let out a final moan, pulling Alex's head further against her as her hips bucked hard against the wet mouth. A shudder ran through the detective, but she held the pashmina tight, keeping the attorney's head against her sex until the final waves of her orgasm rippled through her toes.

She let out a contented groan, and pulled the attorney's head away from her. "I'm so glad that tongue is just as talented in the bedroom as it is in the courtroom," she said, doubling the pashimina around Alex's neck, creating a soft collar, and pulling up gently, guiding the blonde onto her lap, the red dress once again hiked seductively around the thin hips. She ran her tongue across the attorney's mouth, enjoying her own scent as she pulled her in for a kiss, Alex's lips opening widely for her. She pulled back, and ran an appreciative gaze over the blue eyes, the sharp collarbone, the breasts that still pooled inside the red dress.

"Why don't I run you a bath?" Olivia asked with a smile, pushing the blonde gently off of her hips.

Alex sighed, nodding her head in agreement as she lolled against the couch. "That sounds wonderful," she replied, hoping that her girlfriend would join her.

Olivia ran the other end of the pashmina around the standing lamp at the corner of the couch, tethering the attorney in place before placing a kiss on the pleasurable cleavage that bared itself from the dress. "Touch yourself while I'm gone," she whispered, and let herself catch only a glimpse of Alex's widening eyes as she walked slowly toward the bedroom.

She flipped on the bathroom light, hearing a distinct, light moan from the living room, and flicked on the faucet to the tub, turning it to its hottest temperature, waiting for a moment so as to make sure that it wouldn't be too hot once she'd completed her next scene. She tossed in a few lavender bath salts for good measure, then exited, closing the door tightly behind her so as to let the steam build in the small space. She walked back into the living room, pleased to see that the attorney was following directions, building herself to a slow orgasm by rubbing her fingers in circles over her clit, her teeth gently biting her lower lip. A more severe redness crept into Alex's cheeks as Olivia stood over her, and the detective was pleased to see the familiar flush of desire across her chest, small beads of sweet breaking out on the pale chest. She untied the pashmina from the lamp and tugged it gently, pulling Alex to her feet and soliciting a moan from the attorney as she was forced to pull her hands away from her own center.

Olivia walked Alex just inside the bathroom, closing the door behind them as the water steamed up from the tub, clouding the entire room with a sweltering haze. Olivia unzipped the red dress from the back, and pushed the material from the attorney's shoulders and let it pool at the floor around her ankles, leaving the blonde naked except for the black pashmina, which was still draped possessively around her neck. Olivia reached up and tied the end of the makeshift collar to she shower curtain rod, pecking a soft kiss on the attorney's lips before exiting, closing the door behind her, letting the steam waft around the already overheated body.

Alex sighed as her girlfriend left her alone once again, and she distinctly felt the heat meshing into her pores, mixing with the heat that radiated from her core. She stood quietly, a small sheen of sweat breaking out on her chest as she waited for the detective to return. Several lengthy minutes passed, long enough for small beads of sweat to tickle her back as they dripped down her spine. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and Olivia returned, carrying a small bowl, which she sat gingerly in the sink before reaching over and flipping the off the water to the tub. Alex's lips parted at the sight of the ice cubes that lay gently in the bottom of the bowl, her hot body already craving the cold touch.

"Looks like you could use some cooling down," the detective said, running a finger down between Alex's breasts. She plucked an ice cube from the bowl and ran it slowly along Alex's temple, down her neck, and down her arm, the blonde's hot skin melting the cube quickly. She did the same with the other side, but instead of moving the cube down Alex's long arm, circled it slowly around her breast, the coldness biting into the skin. She ran the cube down the taut stomach, letting it sit in her belly button, the cold water dripping down into her center.

The fingers picked up another cube, this time touching it to a neglected nipple, and Alex inhaled sharply at the cold touch, forcing herself to stand still. Olivia's mouth followed, its heat closing over the icy nipple, eliciting a moan from the blonde as Olivia flicked her tongue over the hard bud. She bit down as she released it, running the nearly depleted cube over the other already hardened nipple. Alex felt herself spinning from the disparate sensations, the unrelenting heat of Olivia's mouth against one nipple, the icy touch against the other. She sighed heavily as her girlfriend's mouth descended onto the other frozen bud, the heat weakening her knees.

She saw Olivia's hand snake back toward the bowl, and closed her eyes, preparing for the onslaught of her newly reheated nipple. Instead, she gasped as the cube found its way to her center, rubbing up and down her folds before being inserted quickly inside her wet core. Olivia cupped the blonde's center, keeping the cube in place, enjoying the way it melted onto her hand.

"You're so hot," she said, probing a finger inside the attorney, finding that the cube had all but disappeared. She pulled another from the bowl, and slid it into Alex, once again cupping the wet sex. "How many will it take to cool you down?" she asked innocently, as she slid another cube into the still heated core. Still another one was placed against the attorney's swollen clit, causing Alex to thrust backwards at the icy assault, her knees threatening to give out beneath her. The attorney's voice came out in a ragged plea: "What are you doing to me?"

Olivia let the question linger, sure that they would have to revisit it at some point, when Alex was in a position to form a rational thought. Instead, she asked her own question, whispering into the blonde's neck, "Have we sufficiently cooled you down?" She pushed another finger into Alex's center, wiping it down her legs, trailing the cold juice down the inside of the smooth thigh.

Alex nodded, her lips just trembling, whether from the cold or the pleasure, it was hard to tell. Olivia untied the black material from the curtain rod, and removed it from Alex's neck, letting it flit across the still swollen nipples. She guided Alex gently into the tub, smiling as the blonde sucked in a breath at the pleasurable heat as she lowered herself into the water.

"Come in with me," Alex requested, a slight need in her voice, her lips parted as she stared up at her girlfriend.

Olivia shook her head, giving the beseeching lips a kiss. "This is just for you," she said. "Enjoy." She stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her, sealing in the still rising steam. Alex lay her head back against the edge of the tub, inhaling the soft scent of lavender, cognizant of the need still deep in her belly. She ran her fingers towards her center, rubbing her clit gently, a nagging thought in her mind taking pleasure in the fact that she didn't ask for permission. She rubbed herself harder, towards oblivion, hoping that she could wring herself to pleasure before the detective returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so maybe a two-shot... or three-shot? <strong>

**Will reward reviews... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Business Dinner, Chapter 3**

Alex lifted herself gingerly out of the tub, her center still sensitive from the pleasure she'd just given herself, which had taken even longer than usual; every creak, every misplaced sound of a footstep outside the door sent her mounting desire plummeting, for fear that her girlfriend would catch her stealing an unbidden orgasm. She unplugged the stopper from the bottom of the tub, the familiar gurgle of water signaling the end of her torment as she grabbed the towel Olivia had left out for her. She dried herself haphazardly, then leaned over the sink, washing her face gently, attempting to rub some sense back into her brain, after the assault that the detective had just committed against her senses.

She stared at herself as she dabbed the towel lightly across her face, wondering when exactly she had become so submissive to her girlfriend, the mere thought of the Olivia's commanding fingers sending a pleasurable pang through her body. She shook her head, forcing the previous few hours from her mind, afraid that any prolonged thought about the confidence the brunette had displayed, her utter sexual authority, would cause Alex's center to throb once again, rendering her officially insatiable. _Thank God it's a Friday,_ she thought to herself as she exited the bathroom, half expecting to see Olivia waiting, some other form of sexual agony readily at hand. The bedroom was empty, however, and Alex heard dishes clanking noisily in the kitchen.

She pulled on the shorts and tank that she stowed under pillow, her usual sleep clothes, and wandered down the hallway, pulling her hair away from her neck and into a ponytail. Olivia glanced up at her from the kitchen, giving her a pleased smile, which Alex readily returned. "How do you feel?" she asked, and Alex understood that she was asking about more than her level of refreshment.

"I feel great," she replied, sitting casually on a bar stool as she watched the detective place a small plate of leftovers into the microwave. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Olivia replied, licking her thumb as she pressed the Start button. "My lower body, however, is completely and utterly sated," she said, turning her head back to the blonde, a sly smile playing upon her lips.

"Mine is completely and utterly _spent_," Alex returned, reaching over the counter and grabbing the collar of the detective's v-neck t-shirt, pulling her forward and meeting her lips over the bar. "And I mean that in the best way possible," she said, releasing her grip, pushing the brunette lightly back onto her heels.

Olivia gave her a devilish grin, and reached a hand up to straighten her shirt. "Can I warm you up something?" she asked, removing her plate from the microwave. "I'm guessing you didn't get a chance to eat much of your dinner…?" she trailed off innocently, although the corner of her lip curled furtively. She set her food on the counter in front of her and turned back toward the refrigerator, searching for an open bottle of white wine that she had stowed there the night before.

Alex reached over, swiping the plate of food and the fork, shoveling a quick bite into her mouth. Olivia turned back, giving the attorney an eye roll, but unsurprised at the steal. "You owe me," Alex said between bites, her eyes flashing.

Olivia nodded, accepting the blonde's argument, and poured a splash of wine into the glass empty glass in front of her. She set it gingerly in front of Alex. "I suppose I do," she said, turning back to the refrigerator and pulling out the container of food once again, preparing another plateful, which she then stuck back in the microwave. She poured herself a glass of wine, and leaned against the counter, watching as the the blonde ate. Only Olivia had full access to Alex's voracious appetite; rarely did anyone inside One Hogan Place get a chance to see with exactly how much passion the attorney consumed her food. Olivia had yet to figure out where the lean woman stored all of it.

"Oooh," Alex said, lifting her head, but only reluctantly tearing her eyes away from her food. "I recorded that PBS series on Prohibition. You want to watch it with me?" Her eyes gleamed behind the studious glasses, and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the juxtaposition. "What?" the attorney asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Olivia shook her head, pulling her plate out of the microwave and rounding the bar, taking a seat next to her girlfriend as she chuckled, teasing her. "The woman who sat through dinner with a colleague, with a vibrator buzzing inside of her for over an hour, wants to watch finish the night with a documentary on Prohibition? Is this your way of completely lulling your libido back to sleep?"

Alex brushed the detective's elbow playfully with her own. "It's Ken Burns, Olivia. You could learn a thing or two from him."

Olivia gave her a sidelong glance. "I refuse to learn 'a thing or two' from him on a Friday night."

This time Alex gave a roll of her eyes, and turned her attention back to her food. The two ate in affable silence for a moment, and Olivia took a thoughtful sip of her wine. "Alex…" she began, swallowing in order to give her time to phrase her question, which she wasn't exactly sure how best to word. "Are you okay with how things went tonight?"

Alex looked over at her, gauging whether to simply give a nod of her head, or to address the question more fully. She saw a look of vulnerability pass through the detective's eyes, one she hadn't seen since Olivia first asked her out for a drink over six months earlier. It was that initial flash of vulnerability, the glimpse of something unfathomably deep, that had first drew Alex to her partner. She laid her fork down against her plate and turned her body to face Olivia, her eyes suddenly serious. "I trust you," she replied, placing a hand on the detective's knee. "I liked the way I felt with you tonight. Safe. Excited. Pleasured. Valued. I liked pleasing you." She leaned forward, placing a light kiss to the supple lips. "I'm yours."

Olivia exhaled, letting go of a breath that she had held deep in her belly. "Good," she said, nodding, turning her head back down to her food. She glanced back over at Alex, who was taking another sip of her wine, once again eyeing her plate. "I would never try to push you further than you wanted to go," she promised, her brown eyes earnest. "Still, maybe… if we do this again, which I hope we do…" She paused, exhaling again. "Maybe you should choose a safe word."

Alex assessed her, watching as hunger grew in the dark eyes, liking the way Olivia looked at her, the gaze overtly sexual. "And this safe word… " she replied, running a finger along the rim of her glass. "It can be used during… and you'll stop?"

Olivia nodded, her lips parting.

"And… I can even use it _before_ things heat up… if I'm not exactly in the mood for a scene…?" Alex tossed a grin her way.

Olivia nodded again, watching as the blonde eyed her wine thoughtfully, a moment passing.

"Okay," she agreed, glancing around, her gaze darting around the apartment, as if an appropriate safe word would suddenly reveal itself to her. The blue eyes brightened and she jumped slightly, giving an enthusiastic clap of her hands. "Ken Burns," she said with a smile, eyeing Olivia, who let out an uncontainable groan as she rolled her eyes.

"If _ever_ there was a safe word that would send a scene halting to a screeching stop, that would be it," the detective responded. Still, she raised her glass to Alex, and the blonde happily received it, clinking her own lightly against it. Olivia eyed the attorney before she took a sip. "You're going to make me watch it, aren't you?" she asked.

Alex dropped her fork against her plate, standing as she pecked a kiss against the detective's cheek. "As soon as you do the dishes," she said with a smirk, and waltzed toward the couch, grabbing the television remote and slouching into a cushion, the bright blue eyes smiling at Olivia over the rim of her wine glass.

Olivia turned back toward her food, taking a slow bite, attempting to prolong the moment until her own inevitable, slow torment would begin.

* * *

><p>More than an hour and a half later, Olivia sat riveted; her eyes hadn't left the screen once, and she found herself unwittingly enthralled by the violent tales that plagued the Prohibition era. She sighed as the music escalated beneath the narrator's dry, yet knowledgeable voice and the credits began scrolling slowly across the television. Olivia fought the urge to applaud, instead choosing to vocalize her accolades. "I stand corrected. It's amazing how deep the corruption <em>went<em>," she said, not bothering to glance down at her girlfriend, whose head was resting lightly against her shoulder. "Right?" she probed, waiting for an answer, sure that Alex would want to engage in a post-doc appraisal with her. She glanced down, noting the odd angle of Alex's head, which had slipped slightly into the detective's chest. "Al?" she said again, resisting a chuckle as she registered the even, deep breathing of sleep, the closed eyes, the attorney's complete oblivion to the documentary that she had insisted upon watching. Olivia sighed, smiling to herself as she turned off the television, letting her hand drop to the blonde's shoulder, caressing it gently as she placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She sat for a moment, enjoying the scent of lavender that wafted from the blonde hair, the cool, smooth arm underneath her fingers, the long, endless legs that were curled onto the couch.

"Hey, Alex," she whispered, giving the thin shoulder a gentle squeeze as she began to shift. "Sweetie, let's head to bed."

Alex startled awake, her glasses tussled on her nose, her blue eyes groggy as she lifted her head, feigning rapt attention. "What?" Her gaze flicked towards the blank screen, and she shook her head slightly, disoriented from her slumber.

"You know, you're right, that Ken Burns is amazing," Olivia teased with a smile. "You could have learned a thing or two from him," she said, not missing an opportunity to sarcastically mimic the attorney's earlier words.

"It's been a long night," Alex said, giving her a pointed whack on her shoulder as she let out a small yawn. "Keep teasing, and you're going to be hearing 'Ken Burns' a lot, in a totally _different_ context," she emphasized, with a raise of her eyebrow, smirking as the threat sufficiently quieted the detective's chuckles. She gave Olivia a chaste peck on the cheek, uncurling her legs and moving off the couch. "Bedtime," she announced airily, enjoying having the last word, a grin still planted on her lips.

She was halfway out of the room, her arms above her head in a lengthy stretch, before Olivia finally spoke. "Don't think I didn't hear you reward yourself earlier. In the tub."

Alex stopped midstride, and tossed a look back at the her girlfriend, who raised a knowing smile at her. "I don't think I remember giving you permission to do that…" She raised her half-empty wine glass in a faux cheers, her brown eyes flashing. "Get some rest," she said, her lips curling into a grin. "You'll need it."

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not the part three that you all were hoping for... but I'm starting to have some fun with this. If you all are enjoying it, a part four? I'm reminded of this song, which has been running through my head: St. Vincent - "Cruel" (YouTube it.)<strong>

**Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you _really_ think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Business Dinner, Chapter 4**

The first touch against her skin didn't quite awaken her, but as it morphed into a slow tickle, Alex was brought slowly out of her sleepy haze, the sensation against her nipple becoming more noticeable: a gentle caress, followed by a light flick. The stroke continued, and the attorney was glad she'd slipped her clothes off before sliding into bed the night before, her aforethought now being rewarded with the more than pleasurable wake up call. She opened her eyes, the soft morning light wafting gently over her girlfriend, who was resting her head on an upturned hand, letting the other play casually across Alex's breast.

"Good morning," Olivia said, with another flick. She grasped the erect bud with her thumb and forefinger, pulling gently. "How did you sleep?"

Alex sighed contentedly at the playful touch, giving the brunette a lazy smile. "I slept hard," she replied, and Olivia took note of the way she ever so slightly arched her back. "Like you suggested…" Olivia caught the flash in her blue eyes, a kindle of memory from the night before, causing the blonde to blush slightly, a telltale redness creeping into the swell below her collarbone. The detective casually observed the blonde's increasing arousal, the way her stomach muscles clenched as the capable fingers danced across her swollen nipple.

Another tug, followed by a twist. "Good," Olivia said with a smile, watching as the blue eyes closed for a moment, the throat moving with a slow swallow. Two quick flicks, then a sharp intake of breath as Alex felt the pleasure from her breasts slide slowly downward, causing her hips to shift against the sheet.

"Olivia…" Alex's hand moved subconsciously towards her right breast, which had been severely neglected, but stopped halfway as she caught the brunette's raised eyebrow, a discreet, but forbidding look that caused the attorney to place her hand obediently by her side. As Alex moaned, Olivia leaned over, pressing a trail of light kisses across her collarbone, licking the hollow at her neck, still pulling at the blonde's right nipple, refusing to grant the other any release. She pinched again, this time not letting up on the pressure, her thumb and forefinger in a hard lock across the nipple. She enjoyed the way the blonde writhed underneath her as the initial pain morphed into an immeasurable pleasure. "We're going to have to work on these," Olivia said, pinching harder, carefully watching as Alex squirmed under her touch, making sure that the biting of the lip, the light moans stemmed solely from desire. "They're so sensitive." She waited until the blue eyes opened to her once again, and locked eyes with her girlfriend, physically assuring her that the pain was all a part of their erotic agreement. She waited for a flash of need, then abruptly let go of the blonde's nipple, and watched as the blood rushed back to it, causing Alex to twist her head at the burning sensation, groaning into her pillow.

Olivia let her recover for a moment, watching the redness circle back into the nipple before letting her hand hover over the opposite breast, cupping it from underneath and squeezing, causing the nipple to jut towards her. Alex moaned at the touch, already anticipating the pain and the pleasure that would assuredly come with the detective's astute hand; she greedily wanted it. Olivia leaned over and gripped the bud with her teeth, biting gently as she sucked, flicking her tongue over the swollen ball. She removed her mouth, slapping the breast with her hand before gripping the nipple between her fingers, pulling it towards her. Alex groaned, arching her back into the touch, writhing until the detective let go, but not enjoying much of a reprieve. Olivia flicked the nipple relentlessly, until the slightest touch made the attorney grimace, and, as the detective happily noticed, thrust her hips forward. The brunette began a prolonged pinch, increasing her pressure until Alex's eyes closed in concentration, her teeth biting her lower lip as she worked to steady her breath. Olivia quietly observed the painful meditation, her harsh touch pulling the attorney closer to her limits. She waited until the blue eyes opened, signaling a need for release, and she let go, once again enjoying the groan, then mercifully cupping the breast, kneading it gently. She climbed atop the blonde, her hands moving tenderly over both breasts, her touch soft after the previous assault on the sensitive nipples.

Alex felt the detective's own wetness across her belly, and she raised her head, wanting to take full advantage of it. "Let me fuck you," she said breathlessly, her eyes drifting down to the redness across both her breasts. "Please."

Olivia eyed her, taking note of the desire in the blue eyes, the tongue moving slowly across the pink lips, but not giving in. "Later. If you're good."

Alex sighed, her head dropping back into the pillow, her breasts still reeling from their painful pleasure as Olivia leaned over and reached into the bedside drawer, picking out a silver, medium-sized dildo, one Alex had not seen before. She wondered exactly how much Olivia kept in that drawer, wondered why she had never bothered to explore it on her own.

The detective placed the dildo beside Alex's hip, and ran her hands up the smooth torso, the lean abdominal muscles. Alex gasped at the soft grazing against her still sensitive breasts as Olivia leaned fully over her, prompting the attorney to take the brunette's own nipple into her mouth. Alex touched her tongue out to it, flicking it quickly before sucking it into her mouth. Her other hand flitted up to the opposite breast, kneading it gently, flicking her thumb over the nipple, her desire outpacing her cognizance of the need to ask for any sort of permission to roam the detective's body. Olivia allowed her to explore freely, enjoying the fingers across her breasts. She pulled her nipple out of the attorney's mouth, quickly replacing it with the opposite one, pummeling it into the open orifice. Alex repeated her motions eagerly, her tongue speeding up with the pace that Olivia ground her hips into her stomach. She moaned as Olivia pulled away, leaving her mouth vacant.

"On your stomach."

Alex was almost surprised at the quickness with which she followed the command, if only to have the detective's hands on her once again. Olivia straddled her, and Alex once again felt an indicative wetness on the back of her legs as the detective hovered over her. She felt lips on the back of her neck, which moved torturously slowly down her body, Olivia's full breasts grazing slowly, leading the way. Alex unwittingly spread her legs as the wet mouth moved over her ass, down her left leg, stopping at the sensitive spot behind her knee. She ground her hips into the bed, enjoying the friction against her clit, the ability to give herself any sort of additional pleasure. Olivia noticed her intense writhing, and placed a firm hand against the perfectly shaped orb of the attorney's ass, raising it briefly before smacking it downward. "Haven't you learned rewarding yourself is only grounds for punishment?" she asked softly, as another hard smack rained down on the opposite cheek. Alex yelped, but the hips halted, and Olivia slid her hand down between the attorney's legs, expecting the wetness that she found there. She kept her finger running up and down the soft folds as she reached over for the dildo, letting it take the place of her hand.

Alex startled slightly at the coldness of the instrument, but her hot folds quickly warmed it up as it traveled up and down her outer walls, pulling the wetness out of her. Olivia inserted it inside her and it slid in to the hilt, eliciting an anticipatory moan from the blonde, who was already bucking her hips, readying herself for the steady in and out motion, but instead Olivia left it still inside her, stuffing her fully. "You're dangerously wet," she said, tapping the end of the dildo with her hand for good measure. She raised herself to her knees as she pulled the attorney's hips up and towards her, putting her ass on display in front of her. "I hope that won't prevent you from holding it inside of you."

Alex felt her girlfriend shift behind her and bit her lip, expecting a new assault on her senses, but not sure exactly where it would occur. She heard her own heavy breathing in the silence as she waited for Olivia's next move, sure that the waiting would be even harsher than the punishment coming her way.

Slap!

Alex took a sharp breath at the sting on her ass, feeling the dildo shift inside her walls. She mentally prepared herself for the next one, clenching her muscles in an attempt to keep the shaft in its place.

Slap!

She let out another breath, enjoying the initial pain, which turned to pleasure in the heat of a second. Olivia hovered over her, and she prepared herself for another quick slap. Instead, the detective laid a series of hard smacks against her, rotating persistently from cheek to cheek, until the attorney's ass was masked in satisfyingly bright red handprints. Alex worked her muscles, but felt her grip on the dildo loosening; a few more slaps, Olivia's hand striking against her ass, and the dildo was sliding out of her, a disheartened moan slipping from the attorney's lips. She let her face fall into the pillow, more of a sense of shame rising from her defeat than from having the request made of her in the first place.

She felt the detective's commanding hand on her back, pushing her down into the bed before grasping her shoulder and rolling her over onto her back, pinning her arms above her head. The brown eyes narrowed down at her, a titillating smile curling the supple red lips. "You're just too wet, aren't you?"

Alex nodded, her eyes wide, desperately wanting the detective inside her. "Wet for you," she said, hoping her remarks could convince her girlfriend to satiate her, still feeling the burning as the sheets rubbed against her bottom.

Olivia looked down thoughtfully at Alex's wet center, casually widening her legs, tapping the head of the fake shaft lightly against the engorged clit, causing the blonde to bite back a yelp at the harsh sensations.

"Do you wish I were fucking you now?"

"Yes."

Again, the steady slaps of the dildo against her clit. "Clasp your hands behind your head."

Alex did as she was told, her arms trembling slightly as the taps to her clit became harder, the head harsher against her. She moaned, the writhing of her hips only exacerbating the pain in her ass.

Olivia let the head of the dildo press against Alex's clit, circling minutely, allowing the attorney's pleasure to mount. "Would you rather have this cock pressing against your clit…" she said slowly, "… or would you rather have it inside you?"

Alex met her eyes, giving an almost imperceptible shake of her head as her mind processed the ultimatum. "No…" she moaned, feeling herself open wider, wanting Olivia's fingers all over her, as well as inside her.

"Choose," the detective said, rubbing the head of the dildo down Alex's folds, probing just inside the sensitive walls. She knew the woman underneath her enjoyed penetration greatly, but it was always an appropriately timed pressure against her clit that sent her climaxing over the edge.

Alex's eyes rolled back in her head for a moment, closing as she worked to steady her breath, willing the dismantling sensations against her to cease, if only for a moment, to allow her to make a rational choice. She groaned as the shaft moved back to her throbbing clit, Olivia cruelly not letting up the pressure. Alex felt a distinct emptiness inside her, and lifted her hips towards the dildo. "Fuck me," she said. "Please put it inside me."

Olivia nodded knowingly, sliding the shaft up and down the glistening walls once more, effectively lubricating it before sliding it effortlessly into the attorney's core, slowly thrusting it in and out, watching as her folds gripped it. Alex's arms strained to stay behind her head as her breathing quickened, and her hips began to pump the shaft harder, working towards some release. Olivia sped up her pace only slightly, pumping in and out in a steady, grinding manner, knowing that Alex desperately wished for that one additional touch.

The blonde moaned in frustration as she writhed over the dildo, circling her hips around it in an attempt push herself over the edge. She clasped her fingers behind her head, desperately wanting to touch them to her neglected clit, but instead twisted her head into the pillow. She groaned, arching her chest forward, and instead of asking for permission to come, instead pleaded another question, with an all too apparent meaning: "Please _make_ me come."

Olivia heard the request, had been waiting for it, and began to tilt the dildo at a slight angle, thrusting upward into Alex's most sensitive spot, a place that she had felt all to often when she curled her fingers inside the woman. She placed a hand just below the blonde's pelvis, placing a slight pressure on the taut skin as the blonde's hips bucked wildly at the pressure. Alex moaned, her hips raising off the bed, the dildo circling against her cervix, rubbing against her as she Olivia increased the pace of her thrusts, pumping relentlessly into the one, magical spot. In her manic rise to orgasm, Alex felt herself requesting release, her words stumbling from her lips before she had even registered their submissiveness: "May I come?" She opened her eyes just wide enough to see the detective nod down at her, and she felt an overwhelming pleasure rising in her from the inside out, up through her groin, a moan resounding from her throat, high-pitched and foreign. Her hips bucked twice, slamming down onto the shaft, as her moan trickled into a heavy whimper, trailing off into a contented groan. Olivia slowed her movements, circling the dildo softly before pulling it out, popping it free from the attorney's core.

She dropped the toy to the bed, and felt herself being pulled forward, the attorney's arms wrapped possessively around her as she writhed her still wet center against Olivia's core. Alex crushed her lips against the detective's, who met her kiss with enthusiasm, their tongues battling for prominence. Alex grazed her lips over the strong jaw, moving wetly toward the detective's ear, her fingers running sensuously through the short brunette hair. "I wish you would let me fuck you," she whispered, her teeth grazing Olivia's ear before biting down gently, all too ready to slide her fingers into her girlfriend, to feel the power of Olivia's hips riding her hand.

Olivia stared down at Alex, a new idea settling below her belly, her hips grinding enthusiastically against her girlfriend. "Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

><p><strong>Clearly, if this is to continue, we need a new name for this story. Vote for it on my profile. In the meantime, know that I greatly appreciate any and all feedback on these... it's (sort of ) new(ish) territory.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Business ****Dinner, ****Chapter ****5**

Alex leaned over and placed her lips on the detective's, biting gently, begging them to part for her. Olivia pulled away, leaning over the edge of the bed toward the beside table, and fished around for the strap-on harness. She brushed the leather with her fingers and pulled it out, handing it over to Alex, who accepted it readily, though with slight question in her eyes.

"Put it on."

The apprehension faded, and Alex rose to her knees, her eyes hungry as she slid the dildo into place and situated it against her, wrapping the smooth straps around her waist, then between her legs. The brunette ran a tongue across her lower lip as Alex pulled the straps taut, buckling them into place, the fake shaft protruding from between her legs. Olivia reached over with a commanding hand, running her fingers across the smooth gray of the dildo, and pulled forward, causing Alex to drop quickly to her hands and knees in order to regain her balance. Olivia guided her forward, the bed dipping gently as the attorney crawled over her. She entwined a hand in the blonde hair and pulled Alex closer, feeling the shaft press against her own body as she closed the gap between them. She said nothing, but locked her lips onto Alex's, her tongue deeply probing the attorney's mouth.

The kiss was hungry, controlling, and Alex felt her power dwindling with the force of Olivia's tongue, even as she lay on top of her, the fake shaft rubbing against the solid stomach underneath her. She moaned as the detective gently bit her lower lip, and fought to regain the authority that she commanded at her hips. She pulled her head away from the kiss, straining against Olivia's strong hand, which was still locked behind her neck. She ran her hands across the smooth skin, flicking her fingers across the hard nipples, letting her tongue follow her touch, grazing over the goose bumps that rose freely across the brunette's skin. Still, Olivia's hand on her neck was a reminder of the dominance that she didn't possess, and Alex was again pulled upwards, the detective's lips regaining control of her own. She moaned, effectively signaling her surrender, allowing the brunette full exploration her mouth.

Without breaking the urgency of the kiss, Olivia rolled over, pinning the attorney underneath her, feeling the dildo pressing firmly into her lower belly. She felt Alex's nails on her back, the pressure of the soft scratches increasing in proportion to the brunette's own writhing. She pulled away from Alex's lips and, using the hand that was still wrapped in the attorney's hair, pulled her neck back, not too hard, but forceful enough to elicit a small gasp. Olivia pressed her lips to the tightened skin of her throat, nipping gently, running her mouth closer to the attorney's ear. "You said you wanted to fuck me. Be careful what you wish for," she said, and raised her head, taking a moment to allow her eyes to run over the flush that creeped over the blonde's neck, the way her back arched, unintentionally raising her breasts, which were peaked with hardened nipples that Olivia quickly grasped with her teeth. She released her grip on Alex's hair, and gave each nipple a tug, then moved the blonde's arms above her head, pinning them down firmly with her hands.

Alex felt her power dissolve, felt her arms weaken above her head as Olivia repeated the same pleasurable torture that she had performed earlier that morning. Her back arched into the detective's mouth as Olivia ran her tongue across her chest, capturing a nipple, biting and sucking, forcing the attorney to writhe beneath her. She finally removed her teeth, but gave Alex little room to recover before seizing the opposite nipple, taking full advantage of its hardness. Her brown eyes, dark with power, flitted towards Alex's, then higher, eyeing the attorney's wrists, which she still held pinned above her head. She looked briefly for something to tie them with, but finding nothing, decided to test a different track. She removed her hands, pleased that the attorney's arms stayed in position. "Don't move," she said.

Alex felt a deep ache in her groin at the words, and she acquiesced, keeping her hands above her. She gasped as Olivia's fingers moved again to her swollen nipples, pulling them, pinching them, her eyes not moving from her own, and Alex had to work to still her arms above her head, wanting to allow her eyes to move over the brunette's body, but not daring to move them from the dark gaze that stared down at her. Her nipples were stiff and reddened, and she willed the detective to place her skilled hands anywhere else on her body, in hopes of alleviating the pleasurable pain that knifed through her chest. Her body was clearly responding, however, and she felt the sheets wet beneath her sex, felt her clit as engorged as her sensitive nipples.

Olivia smiled down at the obedient body beneath her, meeting the blue eyes, cupping the attorney's breasts, giving her some reprieve, but not allowing her fingers to stray anywhere else, wanting her desire concentrated solely in the hardened buds. The detective rewarded her with a kiss, and Alex's head raised, eagerly accepting her lips, moaning when the brunette pulled quickly away. Olivia raised her hips, poising over the fake shaft before guiding it inside her, her gaze pinned on the lustful blue eyes as they watched it filling her slowly. Her weight pressed the dildo against Alex, soliciting a moan as the material touched her swollen clit. She cupped the attorney's breasts, taking her time in pinching both nipples, as she slid herself up and down, slowly, letting out a small moan as she enjoyed the fullness of the dildo. She ran her hands over the pale body beneath her as she leaned forward, enjoying the the way the shaft shifted inside her, pinning her gaze onto the half-closed eyes in front of her. She pursed her lips, noting that her own ministrations were giving the blonde too much initial reward, and she slowed her hips, grinding slower as she placed a hand firmly around Alex's neck. The blue eyes popped open at the unexpected touch, and although Olivia's grip was strong, she left enough slack in her fingers for the attorney to slip her safe word, but instead the hips writhed more persistently underneath her.

Alex felt her pulse quicken, and she could feel it beating into the detective's strong hand, causing her to grind her hips further into her girlfriend as she let out a thwarted moan. She felt the grip tightening, another hand stilling her hips, and she forced herself to stop moving, the pressure against her clit becoming tortuously softer. She fought the urge to slip a hand down to her breast, and instead clasped her fingers together, her body shaking as she kept them obediently above her head. The detective's grasp around her throat loosened, but the fingers still stayed wrapped around it, and the dark eyes gleamed down at her as she continued her slow thrusts.

"Who's fucking who?" Olivia asked as she rode the fake shaft, grinding her hips onto it, feeling it fill her. Alex moaned as the brunette's hands slipped from her throat, and she felt the true weight of her submission riding down on her. She swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment as she pictured herself as Olivia saw her: prone, hands splayed willingly above her, desire breaking out in a wet sheen of sweat across her body.

Olivia rode Alex harder, her hips raising and falling in a steady rhythm, and the attorney took the opportunity to meet her, thrusting her hips towards her, but solely to increase the brunette's pleasure, all too aware of the punishment that came with stealing any unbidden relief. She watched as the detective leaned back, resting her hands on the attorney's thighs, gripping them harder as she continued to pump her hips. Alex knew by the pleased look on her girlfriend's features that the angle of the shaft was now hitting her most desired spot. Olivia's hand reached up to her own breast, and she cupped it, kneading her nipple as she stared down at the creamy body beneath her, which worked to thrust the dildo further into her. She moaned lowly, feeling her desire spreading within her, and she closed her eyes, tipping her head back as she slammed the dildo into her core, bucking twice, clenching her muscles around it as she spasmed. She braced herself against the attorney's smooth stomach, moaning into the undulating muscles, her hips shuddering before finally calming. She placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's skin, enjoying the salty taste of sweat as she lifted herself off the dildo, settling her wet center just above the harness, on the attorney's pelvis. She brushed her hands delicately up the blonde's arms, her fingers tickling her lightly as she brought the hands around her own neck, leaning into Alex and giving her a gentle kiss.

Alex worked to steady her breathing, her own desire still throbbing painfully underneath the harness. "I wouldn't exactly call that 'fucking' you," she said, her eyes clouded with an insatiable lust.

"No?" Another kiss on the blonde's lips, trailing down to her neck, as Olivia muttered seductively, "What did you have in mind?"

Alex let out a whispered moan as the detective's lips moved closer to her ear. "I wanted to be inside you," she answered, her voice weak, pleading.

Olivia nipped the ear gently before raising her head, letting her fingers move across the buckles on the harness. She pulled it from the attorney's hips and tossed it aside, moving her thigh between Alex's legs to press against her drenched sex. She moved a hand dexterously downwards, and placed two fingers into the hot core, eliciting a deep moan from Alex. "Like this?" she asked. She stroked gently, feeling the blonde's hips raise to meet her, the easy way her fingers slid in and out indicating that she wanted more.

"Yes," Alex murmured, the word lost in another moan, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Olivia abruptly removed her fingers, and swiftly locked them onto the blonde's clit, pinching harshly, the move a surprising assault against the engorged bud. Alex yelped at the unforeseen touch, which overwhelmed her swollen bundle of nerves, and she bucked her hips instinctively away from the detective's hand. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and her eyes widened. "Olivia," she murmured, begging for release.

The brunette shook her head, her fingers not letting up. "We agreed that we would make up the rules as we go along, right?" she asked.

Alex nodded, her breasts heaving as she stilled her hips, attempting to keep the pressure on her clit to a minimum. In a flash, Olivia had released it, only long enough to give it a rough, harsh slap before capturing it once again in her fingertips. "I didn't hear you," she said, her voice low.

Alex twisted her head, forcing her voice to work. "Yes," she breathed.

Olivia nodded. "You were good this morning. So obedient," she said, pressing down against the swollen bud in her fingers. "How does an... obedient pet... address her lover during a scene?" The dark eyes peered down at Alex, searching the blue eyes for any sense of hesitation. She saw Alex pause, saw the rush of conflicted emotions run through the assertive eyes: stubbornness, strength, then a flash of uncertainty. She relaxed her grip on the attorney's clit, and peered deeply at her. "Remember your safe word," she said. "It can stop here..."

Instead, she felt the hips writhe into her, pushing her sex into her hands, the answer falling from her lips in a clear whisper. "Mistress."

Olivia nodded, releasing Alex's clit fully, rubbing it sensuously as she rewarded the blonde with a deep kiss. She slid two fingers inside the attorney's core, pumping twice before sliding in a third, enjoying the moan that the blonde slipped into her mouth. She pumped harder, her body pressed against Alex's as she took the attorney's hand and guided it toward her own sex, which was once again wet with desire. Alex inserted three willing fingers, and the two rode each other, their bodies thrusting in tandem as their tongues probed each other violently. Olivia could tell from Alex's sporadic moans, the shortening of her breath, that she was close, and she curled her fingers, thrusting harder, letting her thumb graze across the swollen, abused clit. She pumped harder onto the attorney's own capable fingers, which had found her spot, and she locked her lips back over the attorney's mouth as she came, their moans muffled by their kiss. Alex writhed her hips, prolonging her orgasm, and Olivia kept her fingers inside her, only pulling out once her shudders had ceased. She felt the attorney's hands slide out of her, and she cupped the blonde's jaw, taking her mouth in a final kiss.

Alex heaved a deep sigh of pleasure as their lips parted, and she gave a shy, almost unsure smile as Olivia settled her body against hers. "I like feeling you on top of me," she said, her blue eyes returning to their normal cerulean shade.

Olivia ran her hands across Alex's jaw, sincerely curious. "Why is that?"

Alex though for a moment, offering a more fulfilling answer. "I like being able to let go with you... here."

Olivia placed a chaste kiss along her collarbone, trailing her lips down the center of her chest, nestling above her stomach. "Just so we're clear," she said, her eyes flitting back up to Alex's. "I have no interest in taking this beyond the bedroom."

Alex let out a small laugh, and pulled Olivia back up her body. "Good, because I have no intention of submitting so easily to you outside of the bedroom. In fact, I'm about to demand that _you_, my dear, make breakfast."

Olivia snuck a glance at the clock. "We are in brunch territory right now. If we don't get out of this bed soon, we'll be headed straight to dinner." She lifted her body off of her girlfriend, and picked up a white tank top, sliding it lithely over her head. A pair of worn gym pants followed, and she gave Alex a wink as she headed towards the kitchen. "Fifteen minutes," she called. "A brunch is served."

Alex let herself lounge for a moment before climbing out of bed, retrieving the various sex toys that littered the sheets, and carrying them into the bathroom with her. She stared into the mirror for a moment, monitoring the healthy glow of her skin, the gleam in her eyes, the restful, satisfied pose of her mouth. A pleased sigh escaped her lips. She showered, then turned her attention to cleaning the myriad toys before pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt and waltzing into the kitchen, the smell of eggs and fresh bread wafting over to meet her.

"Mmm, something smells good," she uttered as she walked into the kitchen, where Olivia was chopping diligently at several tomatoes and green peppers.

She retrieved two glasses from a nearby cabinet and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a jug of orange juice. "Liv, what are you up to tomorrow? I've got a ton of work to get through today, but do you want to grab the paper and coffee tomorrow? Take a whole Sunday to relax?" She took a sip of the juice, setting both glasses onto the bar.

Olivia reached over and grabbed her glass, taking a sip before shaking her head. "I've got a soccer game with Elliot and the guys, but what about dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us." Before Alex could answer, she heard her cell phone ring out, and she followed the sound, her eyes grazing over the living room until she finally spotted it on the couch, her Aunt Helen's name flashing across the screen. "Hi Helen," she said, walking with the phone toward the bar. She reached over the counter and swiped a pepper from the cutting board, a practice that she knew the detective despised, proven by the grimace that she received.

"Oh, Helen, I don't think tomorrow will work. I'm afraid I'll be a little tied up." She crunched into the pepper, and gave Olivia a slight shrug. The detective raised an eyebrow, her mind recalling the attorney's previous words, all too aware that she had no plans aside from her own relaxation.

"Sure, lunch on Tuesday," the blonde said into the phone, a relieved look fluttering across her face. "I'm sure Liz would love to join us." She paused, nodding her head as she plucked a tomato from the cutting board, eliciting another frustrated frown from Olivia. "Okay, Helen. I'm looking forward to it." Another pause. "Love you, too." She flung her phone casually back onto the counter, turning her attention once again to the tomatoes.

Her fingers inched over for another bite, but Olivia grasped them, pulling them instead to her lips and giving them a quick kiss before pushing Alex's hand aside. "Are you lying to your Aunt Helen?" she asked with a glimmer in her eye.

Alex looked over at her. "Not lying, per say. If you're busy tomorrow, I'm sure I'll have errands to run. Sunday brunches with her last for hours, Olivia. You really want me to use up all my 'me-time' with her? You're more cruel than I thought." She thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll come watch your game. Read the paper in the park."

Olivia glanced over at her, and Alex recognized the gleam she saw sparkling in the brown eyes, the slight curl of the lips. "I don't think so," the brunette replied. "You'll be a bit 'tied up,' remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will be diligently rewarded with another chapter... I always appreciate feedback. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Business Dinner Chapter 6**

Alex pushed open the door to the apartment with her foot, juggling several canvas grocery bags in her arms. She ambled her way inside, the door slamming hard behind her, and she cringed, hoping the loud echo didn't waken Olivia, who had still been sleeping when she crept out the door earlier that morning. She placed the bags on the counter and began emptying them, setting aside the Sunday Times for later in the afternoon. If she had the opportunity to read it. Olivia's cautionary words from the day before had piqued her curiosity, and later that night, as they slid into bed, the detective had asked if she had an interest in rope play. Judging by the pleasure that had pooled in her groin as Olivia explained, she had no question that she wanted to continue exploring with her girlfriend. She felt the same rising heat between her legs now, and focused her attention on the mundane task of putting away her groceries. A moment later footsteps padded down the hallway, and Alex smiled as Olivia breezed drowsily past the bar, making her way towards the kitchen, still clad in her sleeping shorts and tank top.

"Wow," the detective said, easing her way behind Alex and wrapping her arms around her waist as she surveyed the full bags. "You've been productive this morning."

Alex turned in her arms and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips. "Is your soccer game still on? There's some ominous clouds lurking out there."

Olivia let Alex go with another kiss before walking towards the large picture window that graced Alex's living room, giving them a perfect view of Manhattan. "You're right," she said, grimacing. "I'll text Elliot." She turned back toward Alex, watching as the attorney moved gracefully around the kitchen, even the task of putting away groceries made incredibly sexy by a poise that seemed completely unintentional. Olivia ran her tongue across her lips, and for the first time in several months, hoped her soccer game would be canceled. She had a new plan for getting out her aggression.

* * *

><p>Alex knelt, the hardwood floor pressing against her knees, and tried to let her mind focus solely on the feel of Olivia's hands on her body. If she thought too hard about the ropes that snaked across her breasts, she felt a flush creep into her neck. Olivia had been completely gentle, slowly slipping her shirt over her head, kissing her shoulder blades, then running her hands down over her stomach, releasing the button to her jeans and pushing them down over her thighs. Alex had let her, enjoying the feel of the detective's hands on her body as Olivia stripped her of first her bra, then her underwear, taking a moment to stare appreciatively at her before bringing her in for a close, intimate kiss. "You're perfect," she whispered, her finger tracing Alex's collarbone before pushing her gently down to her knees. The detective's hands started at her back, moving slowly, but determinedly across her chest, weaving the ropes around her breasts and her torso, and pulling her arms behind her, finishing her harness off with one last, secure knot. Alex wiggled her fingers, which was about all she could do, and kept her posture tall and straight as Olivia moved in front of her, allowing her eyes to run appreciatively over her. The attorney had never felt so utterly vulnerable, so completely out of control, and she hoped the detective couldn't see the shiver that trailed down her spine.<p>

Olivia moved back behind her, grabbing one last rope, which she tied to the front center of the harness, her fingers moving nimbly. She moved away, judging her work once again, and Alex distinctly felt that she was Olivia's own work of art, the white of the ropes pressing into the skin around her breasts, while her tied arms behind her back kept her chest prominently on display. The last rope dangled down the center of her chest and belly, tickling her skin lightly. Olivia knelt in front of her, and Alex could see a dark wildness that lay behind the gentleness, a look that she'd seen more and more over the past couple of weeks. Alex stared back at her, suddenly in need of some reassurance, but Olivia read her quickly, and leaned in for a gentle kiss, giving her all the confidence she needed. In a moment, though, the kiss was over, and Olivia moved around behind Alex, roughly nudging her knees apart. She reached between Alex's thighs and grabbed the dangling end of the center rope, pulling it through the attorney's legs, taut into her center. Alex let out a low breath as the rope brushed her clit, nestling between her folds. Another pull on the rope, this time harder, and Alex didn't supress her moan.

"Get up," Olivia said, the rope pulling the attorney upwards at her most sensitive spot. The detective brought the end of the rope back over her own shoulders and pulled, forcing Alex forward, out of the bedroom and down the hallway. The attorney attempted to keep up with her, but the rope delving between her legs kept her more than distracted, and by the time Olivia led her into the study, Alex was sure she was no longer as cool and poised as she had been when they began.

Olivia pushed Alex into a straight backed chair in the middle of the room, maneuvering the blonde's immobilized arms over the back of it, so that she was effectively secured. Olivia put a hand along Alex's thigh, letting it drift down towards her knee, which she grasped and wrenched open roughly, all the while maintaining eye contact, monitoring the look in her girlfriend's eyes. So far, lust, curiosity, and slight anticipation. She took a shorter length of rope and wrapped it around one ankle, attaching it to the leg of the chair, pulling just tight enough to restrict any movement. She repeated her action with the other leg, yanking it open, letting her eyes drift briefly towards Alex's open center, and the length of rope that ran through it. For her final touch, Olivia stood, walking around to the back of the chair and pulling the rope between Alex's legs taut, taking pleasure in the uncomfortable yelp the attorney gave as the rope split even further into her folds. The detective tied it off to the back of the chair, keeping the pressure on.

Alex tried to still her body, but with every breath she took she could feel the rope grazing roughly over her clit. A kiss on her shoulder blade, gentle and lingering, followed by a not so gentle nip on the side of her neck only served to remind her of the consistent nudge between her legs. Olivia stood in front of her, staring down with a hunger that almost frightened the attorney. "Look at you," she said, her voice low, as she rested her hands admiringly on Alex's thighs. "Spread wide open for me." The brown eyes roamed over her body, devouring her, and Alex looked away, embarrassment creeping into her skin. Olivia bent down, placing a tender hand on her chin and turning her head upwards. "You look beautiful." The dark eyes were gentle for a moment, offering some needed reassurance, and Alex gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. Olivia straightened, taking a small disc from her back pocket, and knelt in front of the television, popping it into the DVD player.

"For your viewing pleasure," she said, waiting as the picture popped up on the screen. "I expect you to pay close attention. There might be a quiz later."

Alex watched the television in front of her, momentarily forgetting her own prone position, and awaited what the detective had planned. A scene popped up on the screen, featuring two women, one of whom was kneeling, naked, her arms crossed behind her back, not unlike Alex's, displaying her chest prominently for the leather-clad woman that towered over her, holding small, velvet flogger in her hand, and letting it brush daintily over the kneeling woman's breasts. Alex jumped at the feel of Olivia's hands on her shoulders, sliding downwards to knead her breasts as the video continued to play. "This," she whispered, "should tell you everything you need to know..." Alex shivered at the slight nibble on her ear. "... about what I expect from you."

Alex exhaled heavily, both at the stimulation that had already begun from the scene on the screen, and from the rough treatment her nipples were receiving at Olivia's expert touch. One more rough pinch and the blood came rushing back to them, and Alex craved the touch of Olivia's tongue on her burning skin. Instead, she heard Olivia's soft footsteps pad gently out of the room.

"Olivia," she said, turning her head as far around as she could, but the detective was gone. She tested her bonds. Any movement in her legs shifted the rope away from her clit, but as her breathing escalated, so did the back and forth motions of the rope. She swallowed, attempting to push back off the rope, but any movement just increased the pleasurable throb between her legs. Instead, she kept as still as possible as she turned her attention back to the screen, where the woman was now being tied similarly to Alex's own position. Olivia had left the volume intentionally low, and Alex had to strain to hear, forcing her forward, and this increasing the tension between her legs.

Olivia poured herself a glass of water as she heard the first creaks of the chair as Alex tested the ropes. Soon enough, they died off, and Olivia knew her girlfriend would be attempting to keep as still as possible, at least for as long as she could while watching the video. She had about fifteen minutes or so until the video ended, and she planned on using them to prepare anything else she needed. She ventured past the open doorway to the study several times, both to make sure that Alex was all right, and to enjoy the throbbing in her own center at the sight of the attorney's arms roped behind her. As she heard the last scene begin to play, she headed to the bedroom, pulling her own shirt over her head and slipping off her jeans, keeping herself clad solely in a black bra and set of matching panties, which were already wet from the anticipation of the scene. She walked back towards the study, and was pleased to hear the small, now steady whimpers that slipped from Alex's lips. She saw her shoulders trying to move in her restraints, and could only imagine the way she tried to writhe her hips over the rope, which wasn't giving her enough pleasure. Not that she would have been allowed to come yet anyway. She walked up behind the blonde and let her hands gently massage her neck.

"You want some release, don't you?"

It took a moment for Alex to regain her voice. "Yes," she uttered, breathlessly.

"But I haven't had mine yet," Olivia said, leaning into her. She yanked down on Alex's hair, stretching the pale white throat up towards her. "Is it polite to come before your mistress?" she asked. Alex was silent, her eyes closing as she felt the rope shift with the heft of her breath.

Alex felt her throat constrict slightly, but that was preferable compared to the throb between her legs. She desperately wanted the detective's fingers on her, the rope managing to give her some pleasure, but far from any actual release. She opened her eyes and forced them to rest on Olivia's which were dark and compelling, and, unable to answer the question, simply said the only thing that her brain could register.

"Olivia, I need to come."

The detective smiled at the desperation in Alex's voice, the sheer lust that seeped from her tone. Still, she had to remind the attorney that she wasn't the one to make demands. She abruptly released her grip on the blonde's hair and moved around in front of her, happy to see Alex's eyes widen at her new attire, and slipped her fingers underneath the rope, moving it aside, no longer in a position to give Alex anymore pressure, however light it was. The attorney groaned, and tilted her head back, her hips writing over the chair, wishing for the sensation of the rope back against her clit. Anything was better than nothing.

Olivia kneeled in front of her, letting her eyes graze lazily over the soft skin, the breasts made even more pert by the constricting ropes that criscrossed across her chest, which rose and fell deeply. "Alex," she said, letting her fingers drift up to the attorney's breasts, cupping one of them gently, flicking her thumb across a hard nipple. "Did you not learn anything from the video?" She saw a flash of anger pass through the blue eyes, and she welcomed it, tweaking a nipple between her fingers. She hadn't expected Alex to abdicate all of her control quickly; some conditioning would clearly be needed. She tightened her grip on the nipple, eliciting a moan from the attorney.

"You know, Alex, I have all day. If I wanted to, I could sit across from you and touch myself to orgasm if I wanted to. You, on the other hand, it seems you would be wise to tell me what I want to hear." She moved her hand across Alex's chest, kneading her other breast roughly. "Now tell me. Who comes first?" She took hold of Alex's nipple, and rolled it between her fingers. The attorney's blue eyes squinted and she let out another begrudged moan.

"You."

Olivia squeezed harder, and Alex squirmed in her seat, as much as her bonds would allow. "Address me formally," she commanded, her tone instructive.

Alex let out an exasperated groan, her stomach rising and falling as Olivia pulled her nipple roughly. "You, Mistress." Olivia abruptly let go, causing Alex to groan in pain, which was only thwarted by the reward of Olivia's mouth as she leaned over and sucked in the nipple, her tongue only upping the burn. She let the nipple go with a pop, and straightened. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

She bent down to her knees, keeping her eyes on Alex as she loosened the ropes at her ankles. She moved around the back of the chair, and moved the rope back into position between Alex's folds, then lifted up, pulling the rope harness off the back of the chair, forcing Alex back onto her legs, allowing her a moment to right sense of balance once again. She placed a quick kiss on the blonde's sharp shoulder blade, which peeked out beneath the ropes and led her over to the couch, where a series of instruments, which weren't lost on Alex, lay sprawled on the cushion. Olivia sat, easing herself onto the couch. Alex stood, unaware of any command to do anything different. "Kneel," the detective commanded.

She saw the brief hesitation in Alex's eyes, the stubbornness that rested there, and she waited, staring up at her with a dark gaze. The blonde eventually lowered to her knees, but maintained that desirable sense of poise that she seemed to carry even when submitting in the most blatant way. She waited, staring up at Olivia expectantly. The detective took hold of the rope that hung between her breasts and pulled it roughly, causing the blonde to abdicate her balance. Alex recovered quickly, inching forward towards Olivia's open legs.

Alex groaned at the sight of her lover, open, her panties barely concealing her already moist center. She let her tongue grace her lower lip, her eyes roving over the taut olive skin of her stomach, down to the detective's sex. "Do you like what you see?" Olivia asked, a smile curling her lips.

Alex gave her a look of pure hunger, and before she could respond, the detective grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her roughly between her legs. Caught off guard, Alex stumbled slightly forward, the detective's strong hand pushing her head into her sex, stifling her nose and her mouth. The familiar aroma of Olivia's aroused sex was immediately apparent, and Alex inhaled it greedily, but after a moment she shifted, struggling for breath. Olivia felt her squirm, but waited just a moment longer before slightly lifting her hips. Alex sucked in a deep breath, which was cut quickly short as the detective pulled her head forward again, keeping it pressed against her just a moment too long. She felt the heat from Alex's mouth stir something inside her and she lifted slightly, enough so that Alex could run her tongue across the dampened fabric.

Olivia pushed Alex away from her, and the blonde regained her balance on her knees as she watched, hungrily, as the detective pulled her panties down her thighs, slowly, watching as the blue eyes moved slowly with the garment. Clearly, the lesson of eye contact would have to come later. Olivia flicked the panties off with a flick of her toe, and stared down at Alex, who was staring wantonly at her own open, drenched sex. Olivia let her own foot move upwards, between Alex's legs, rubbing the wet center she found there. She smiled, sighing pleasantly as Alex attempted not to moan. "Put your tongue to work," she said, bucking her pelvis forward. Alex was ready for the command, and moved forward, plunging relentlessly into Olivia with a practiced tongue.

Olivia writhed against the blonde's mouth, which had always been one of Alex's strong points. The woman could work Olivia to the brink with a tireless tongue again and again, and seemed to enjoy doing it. She probed, sucked, and flicked in succession, keeping just enough pressure on Olivia's swollen bundle of nerves to bring her to the brink. When Olivia felt her teasing a bit too much, she pulled on on the rope, reminding Alex exactly who commanded the scene.

Alex moaned as she felt Olivia tug on the rope, pulling it tighter between her legs. She inhaled the scent of her lover, the rawness of her clit delicious against her tongue. Soon, she felt Olivia's hand wind in her hair, a clear signal that she was close to the edge. Alex used her mouth like a vice around the detective's swollen bud, allowing her own movements to increase the friction, in direct corellation with her own moans. Olivia's hips moved more sporadically, and the moans grew louder for a brief moment before tapering off, the grip in Alex's hair not lessening, even as her hips ceased moving.

She grabbed the ropes at Alex's chest, and pulled her up and forward, until the blond was straddling her knees. She eyed the attorney's neglected core, the clit swollen with an unmet need. She cupped it gently with her hand, letting her fingers slide over it. Alex held in her moan, but her breathing became more shallow. Alex wanted the brunette to kiss her, to reward her as she so often did after their oral lovemaking, but instead she simply moved a hand around the back of her neck, forcing the blonde to look at her directly.

"It's time we see if you paid attention to the video, what do you say?"

Alex knew it was a rhetorical question, that the detective could and would do whatever she wanted, but she nodded nonetheless. Olivia pinched a nipple before trailing a finger down the center of the blonde's stomach, towards her throbbing center, letting it follow the path of the drenched rope, sliding softly between her folds, but not penetrating. "Here, in this scene, what is your purpose?"

"To please you. Mistress..." she let the word roll off her lips in a sigh, her hips inching forward, begging for a more forceful touch. She to let her hands roam over the bra-covered breasts, her girlfriend's toned stomach, and her fingers gripped her elbows at her immoblized condition.

Olivia rewarded her by inserting one lone finger into her center, and pumped it slowly as she asked her next question. "And who controls your pleasure?"

"You." The word was barely a whisper as Alex tried to gain as much leverage as she could over the one finger that slid into her. It wasn't enough.

The detective inserted another finger, giving Alex a pleased nod. "What happens if you disobey?" She complimented her question with a forceful tweak of a nipple, eliciting a deep moan.

"I'm punished." The fingers curved slightly inside her, and Alex couldn't help herself, letting out a deep, frustrated moan. Olivia knew the power of her fingers, and had expected the reaction, and the words that seemed to fall from the attorney's trembling lips. "Olivia, please... fuck me."

Olivia shook her head, pulling her second finger out. "Whose is this?" she said, sliding her other finger out and roughly slapping them against Alex's swollen nerves, forcing a whimper from the blonde as she leaned into the detective's hand, letting out a whimper at her sudden emptiness. "Yours," she said, her voice cracking with desire. "Yours, yours."

"Let's try this again." Olivia let her fingers slowly massage Alex's center. "What do I expect from you?"

Alex closed her eyes, willing the torture to end. She tried to focus on the video, remembering how the kneeling woman had answered the same questions earlier, but she was having trouble detaching her brain from her sex. "Submission."

Olivia inserted a finger again. "And what do I reward submission with?"

"Pleasure."

Olivia nodded, inserting another finger, fully appreciating the blonde's complete dismantlement. "Do you deserve pleasure right now?"

Alex opened her eyes, her blue gaze penetrating into Olivia's. "Only if you think so."

Olivia slid a third finger into the blonde and thrust into her, eliciting a deep moan. She pumped slowly, enjoying the view of Alex's bound breasts in front of her, her head tossed back in pleasure. She pumped her fingers in and out, occasionally taking a nipple into her mouth, letting her teeth graze over them. As she thrust harder, Alex's moans becoming deeper, she waited expectantly, to see if Alex would take that final step into submission, and fully realize Olivia's control over her. The attorney was now writhing her hips over Olivia's hand, arching her chest towards the detective's neck, her breathing labored as she teetered closer to the edge of an orgasm. The detective thrust harder into her, curling her fingers against Alex's front walls. The attorney's blue eyes opened and she looked down at Olivia, biting her lip in pleasure. "May I come?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Olivia looked up at her, placing her thumb against Alex's swollen clit, circling it roughly. "Come," she said, and Alex tossed her head back, fully allowing herself the pleasure that she'd been denied for so long. Her orgasm railed through her body, and Olivia moved a hand around her neck, pulling her into a long, heated kiss as the final shivers of her pleasure undulated through her body. Alex leaned back, staring down at Olivia, her chest heaving, but her eyes clear and satisfied.

Olivia unwrapped the ropes, sliding them gently off of Alex's shoulders, replacing them with a strong, massaging hand. She pulled the attorney into her, letting her hands rub in gentle circles over the smooth, rope-marked skin. Her mouth followed, placing gentle, warm kisses along the marred skin, and she was encouraged by the way Alex leaned into her touch. "How are you?" she asked.

Alex let out a pleasurable moan, delving her head into the detective's neck, and Olivia wished she could see her eyes. The attorney's eyes always told her what she needed to know. She slid Alex off of her lap gently, easing her against a side cushion, and turned to look at her. The blue eyes were pleasant, satisfied, and complemented by a content smile that graced the attorney's lips. "I'm more than fine," she replied, leaning over and capturing the detective's lips with her own. She broke the kiss after a few lingering seconds, and let her fingers trail over the marks on her skin, almost surprised by them. "I feel such relief," she said.

Olivia looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Relief?"

Alex nodded. "I can let go. I've never felt so... unbridled. Appreciated. Free." She smiled. "Ironic, huh?"

Olivia shook her head. "No." She let a meandering hand wander across the attorney's thigh, pleased with the goosebumps that followed. "No one would ever know," she said, trailing off, letting her finger continue towards Alex's inner thigh.

"Know what?"

"That you could ever be so... malleable." Olivia let out a smile, which Alex returned readily.

"Well, I'm still learning the ropes."

She let out a grin, and Olivia rolled her eyes, tossing her head back before shaking her head. "No, no bad puns in this apartment."

"It was funny," Alex said, pulling Olivia's hand into her lap, letting her own fingers trace the detective's skilled ones. "You like my puns."

"I like _you_. I tolerate your puns."

Alex pushed her hand playfully away, but Olivia caught her arm, pulling her gently forward. "I love you," she said simply, her brown eyes staring into her girlfriend's clear blue ones. Alex leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"And you love my puns," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will be rewarded... <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Business Dinner Chapter 7**

**A/N: Since I haven't given a disclaimer until now, let me just say that this story continues to explore some BDSM ideas. Not too intense in this chapter, though.**

Alex dropped her bag and kicked her heels off at the door to her apartment, but didn't bother peeling off her coat and scarf, bypassing the coat rack completely. She was running on waning energy and even less food, and the inviting smell of Chinese food beckoned her from the dining room, where she almost let out a yelp of joy. She was happy to see her girlfriend, of course, who sat at the table surrounded by a stack of domineering paperwork, but even more jubilant to see the carton of takeout sitting next to her.

"What's all this?" Alex asked, peeling her coat off of her shoulders and tossing it onto the chair in front of her. Her scarf followed, and she slumped into it.

"Paperwork," Olivia responded. "My favorite part of my job."

"I though the bad coffee was your favorite part of the job," Alex said with a smile, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Olivia's lips. She used the moment to swipe the container of food, peering into it with an approving nod.

"Yours is in the fridge," the detective replied, eyeing her still half-full container. Two seconds in Alex's hands and it would be history.

The blonde relinquished it reluctantly, and padded back towards the kitchen. "You have no idea how grateful I am. I'm starving."

"I ordered your with extra broccoli."

Alex smiled as she opened the fridge and pulled out her own full container. "Then I guess I'm extra grateful." She grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the counter, and examined the kitchen. "Where's my fortune cookie?" she called.

"I ate it."

Alex walked back into the dining room, rolling her eyes. She hated fortune cookies, they didn't do a thing for her, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy breaking them open and making fun of the tiny tale of fate inside. "What'd my fortune say then?" she asked, taking a seat, and plunging into her food with wanton abandon.

"It said that you'd have a long life, and a belly full of Mu Lan's."

"No it didn't."

Olivia chuckled. "No, it didn't. It said, 'Live like you're a bottom, even if you're a top.'

Alex's eyes flashed up at her. "No it didn't."

Olivia put her hands up defensively. "That was the gist of it, I promise. I put it on your pillow." She smiled crookedly at the attorney.

Alex raised an eyebrow, a look Olivia knew all too well. She wasn't the least bit surprised when the blonde pushed back away from the table and headed towards the bedroom. The same manner she used on a case, she used at home: always determined to get to the bottom of something. Olivia kept her head on her paperwork, and soon enough, heard Alex's expected voice call from the bedroom. "It says, '_Live like you're on the bottom, even if you're on the top.'_ She walked back into the dining room, shaking her head, her lips in a small smile.

"Same thing."

"You took a few too many liberties with that one, Liv."

"You're an attorney. Don't you read between the lines? Go with my interpretation."

Alex didn't respond, instead turning her attention back to her meal. "And what did yours say?"

"Love is free. But lust will cost you."

Alex plucked a piece of broccoli from the container. "So will paraphrasing a fortune cookie incorrectly," she said with a smirk. She chewed thoughtfully as Olivia turned back to her work.

"How was work today?" the detective asked, her eyes still scanning the document in front of her. She hated paperwork with a passion that hadn't seemed to dissipate over her years on the force. She glanced up at the attorney after a few seconds of silence. The blonde was staring intently at her, the blue eyes narrowed in a dazed concentration. "'Lex?" she asked.

The attorney's gaze cleared, and an uneasy expression fluttered across her features. "Liv, can I ask you a question?"

The brunette looked up at her, and nodded, curious.

"How did you learn..." Alex trailed off, frustrated that her words seemed to be failing her at the moment. "How did you become such a... domme?" Her face reddened. "Is that the right word?"

Olivia blinked in surprise, although she had been expecting such a question at some point. It might as well be when she was trying to avoid paperwork. She carefully laid down her pen. Clearly, her work was done for the night. Or, at least for the next few minutes. "A lot of people play around with bondage," she began.

Alex shook her head. "Not like we have been." Her tone could have been accusatory, but she looked over at Olivia with an intrigued smile. "I'm asking because I enjoy it," she said encouragingly. "It's just something I didn't necessarily know about you... or me, for that matter... until a couple of months ago."

Olivia took a deep breath, and pushed her paper further away from her. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

Alex's expression changed, and she looked at her girlfriend, surprised by her evasiveness. She abandoned her dinner, and took the few steps over to Olivia, straddling her in her chair and leaning over her. "No, I don't," she said, placing her lips on Olivia's in what she hoped was a warm, convincing kiss. "Tell me."

Olivia's eyes trailed over Alex's neck, down towards the crevice between her breasts, which her shirt distractingly displayed. Alex shook her head, and placed a hand on Olivia's chin, guiding her gaze back to her. "Tell me," she repeated, her eyes searching.

The brunette hesitated, just briefly, before plunging in, fully ready to reveal her past, whether it cost her or not. "I started with a girlfriend. She was older, and really into it, and took the time to teach me..."

"How long did you date?" The blue eyes peered down at her, amusingly curious.

"Four years."

Alex reeled back, clearly surprised. "Four years?"

Olivia nodded, suddenly embarrassed that she had never shared this particular part of her dating history with her current partner. The two of them weren't really the type to dwell on the past, and previous girlfriends had never really come up. Alex had mentioned a man there, a woman here, but Olivia had never probed any further, and the attorney had employed the same casual approach. "The first year we were exclusive, really just the two of us. After that, she wanted to explore more, and we opened things up a little." She felt Alex pull back a little further.

Olivia quickly continued, keeping her arms around Alex's waist. "It wasn't for me, though. She lived the lifestyle twenty-four seven, and I just didn't have the time, nor the desire to do it. And I value monogamy way more than she does."

"Do you keep in touch with her?"

Olivia shifted in her chair, and Alex seemed to notice her discomfort. "Liv, you can keep in touch with an ex. It's not a big deal."

"I did for awhile." She had definitely kept in touch to participate in a scene here and there, when she was single and in the mood. "But, it's been awhile. She does it for a living now, actually."

"She's a professional dominatrix?" Alex was tipping the scales between amused and offended.

Olivia nodded, staring up at her, trying to read the myriad emotions that she saw flicker through the blue eyes just above her.

"Your ex girlfriend is a professional dominatrix?" the attorney repeated, as if needing confirmation.

"Alex, it's New York. You'd probably be surprised to know what your own exes are up to, if you ever bothered to find out."

"She doesn't _only_ do that."

Olivia shrugged. "She used to be in public relations, but yeah, I think she actually _does_ just do that. Maybe some side consulting."

"What does she do for tax purposes?"

The detective rolled her eyes. "How the hell should I know?"

"What's her name?"

"Why, so you can google her?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I can spare you the time. She lives in the Upper East Side, and each month she hosts a party for women in the BDSM scene." She cringed, wondering if she should have spilt that last part. She had done her own googling about a year ago, just out of curiosity, and wasn't surprised at the new endeavor. She was even a little intrigued.

"A party? People have sex there?" Olivia couldn't tell whether Alex was just curious, intrigued, or horrified. She was guessing she knew her lover well enough to know that it was more than likely a combination of the first two.

"No, no sex," she assured her. "An occasional whipping or two. But it's mostly just the comfort of being around like-minded, consenting people. It's not a swingers party."

Alex chewed her lip. "Right." She seemed thoughtful for a moment, and continued to nurse her lower lip. "Do you want to go?"

Olivia shook her head, reassuring her. "No."

The blonde continued to nibble her lower lip. It was not a look that Olivia wanted to see at that moment. It meant the blonde was thinking too hard, most likely about the very person Olivia didn't want her to be thinking about. "I'm curious," Alex insisted.

Olivia shook her head adamantly. "I said no. It's not a good idea."

Alex wasn't convinced. "Who says it's not a good idea?"

"I do. I'm not sharing you with anyone." Her tone took on a possessive lilt, and Alex felt it deep in her groin, that familiar pull that turned her into putty in the detective's arms. Tonight, however, she was determined not to be so malleable. Tonight, she would get her way. Her girlfriend's words had intrigued her, and set something off inside her that she was itching to explore.

She moved her fingers along the trail of exposed skin at the top of Olivia's dress shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as she let her fingers continue on their path, pushing it off the strong shoulders and baring a maroon bra in the process, which cushioned a pair perfectly rounded breasts. Alex ground her hips against the brunette's, pressing her lips in for a kiss as she reached around and unclasped the bra. She leaned back, appreciating the view as she pulled the garment from Olivia's arms. She knew the detective could tell what baring her like this had done for Alex, as her own nipples stiffened visibly underneath her thin blouse. She felt Olivia's hands circle possessively around her, attempting to reclaim the ADA's mouth, quickly exerting the same authority that she always did. Alex, however, had other plans, and she teased her way out of the detective's embrace, sliding off of her lap in one smooth motion.

Alex shifted, moving around her girlfriend, letting her hands run tantalizingly over Olivia's torso, pausing for a moment to knead her breasts, just bringing the brown nipples to attention. She let her fingers trace the skin down Olivia's toned arms, moving her mouth to graze along her neck. Using her lips as a distraction, she grabbed the detective's hands and pulled them behind her, plucking the scarf from the back of her chair where she'd casually tossed it upon coming home. She tied the captured wrists sloppily, but securely enough to ensure the detective didn't have much room to maneuver.

"Alex," the brunette said, a lilt of warning in her tone. "What the hell are you doing?" The blonde moved back around in front of Olivia, and leaned into her, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Shut up," she said in response, and saw Olivia's eyes widen. She let a finger run down the detective's toned stomach, down towards her pants, letting her it snake inside and reach beneath the waist of her panties. She unbuttoned the pants, pulling the zipper down slowly, never taking her eyes off the blazing brown ones in front of her. "Raise your hips," she said.

"Alex, untie me."

"No." Alex raised an eyebrow, testing her girlfriend, and put her hands back along the waist of the black trousers, forcing them down as far as she could. "Raise your hips," she said. "Or you can sit here all night. At least my way, you get to have some fun." Olivia sighed, exasperation in her eyes, but she raised her hips, allowing Alex to pull her pants off her legs, surprised as she felt her underwear come off with them, baring her completely.

"Mmm," Alex murmured, letting her hands trace up the inside of the detective's olive hued thigh, but keeping her fingers away from her center, which was glistening with new attention that was being paid to her lower body. "I so rarely get this opportunity," she said, her voice low. "Whatever will I do with you?" She knew she was testing new waters, and that this probably wasn't how Olivia had envisioned her evening. Nevertheless, she pulled the brunette's hips towards her, spreading her legs, and dipped her head forward, nibbling along her inner thighs.

"Alex, you're asking for it," the detective responded, but her voice was tinged with desire.

"Mhmm," Alex murmured, letting her tongue inch closer towards the detective's folds, which were already betraying her body. "I'm asking..." she nipped Olivia's clit with her tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp. "... to go with you to one of those parties."

Olivia shook her head. "No. It's not a good idea, Alex."

Alex shook her head, continuing to lap the detective's wet center, letting her tongue delve occasionally inside her girlfriend's heated core. The hips tried to stay still, but Olivia's heavy breathing only showed how much she was enjoying the attorney's teasing. Alex let her eyes drift upwards, roaming slowly up Olivia's clenching abs, her stiffened nipples, and she felt a rush of excitement between her own legs. A pair of dark eyes stared down at her, reprimanding, but clearly glazed over with enjoyment. The attorney continued to test her limits, suckling the stiffened bud a bit harder, and the detective was unable to hold back a soft moan, which only encouraged the woman between her legs.

Alex abdicated her hold on the detective's clit, but only to let her tongue continue to trace between her folds. "I hardly ever get to play with you like this anymore," she murmured, intoxicated by her lover's scent, and the taste that she never seemed to get enough of. Olivia had controlled their scenes lately, and although Alex had immensely enjoyed it, even craved it, she loved the idea of being able to languish between her girlfriend's legs for as long as she wished. Even if she had to pay for it later. Her hands scraped along the top of Olivia's thighs, and she caught the woman tipping her head back, her hardened nipples heaving as she tried to control her breathing, which was becoming more ragged with the back and forth motion of Alex's tongue against her center.

"Alex," she breathed, straining against the scarf, which gave her little room to maneuver. "You will be punished."

The very threat made Alex suckle harder, returning her lips back to the the detective's neglected clit, where she let her tongue place some needed pressure. Her girlfriend's low moan and the telltale tensing of her thighs let her know that she was close. If her hands had been free, Alex would have felt them wrap in her hair and push her harder into her center. Alex braced the brunette with her hands, gripping low on her hips as she increased her pressure, feeling the detective buck against her mouth.

"Alexxxx," Olivia moaned, her eyes fluttering as her muscles tensed, and her thighs quivered with her orgasm. Alex didn't immediately relinquish her hold, instead letting her tongue run lazily down the detective's folds, enjoying the shudders underneath her mouth. She ran it back up, slowly, flicking it against the still engorged clit. Olivia writhed in the chair, her hips jerking away. Alex smiled devilishly up at her. "You're always so sensitive after you come," she said, forcing her hand against the tender flesh. "So vulnerable. I feel like I could ask you anything, and you'd say yes." She let her eyes run inquiringly up to Olivia's, where she was met with another shake of her head.

"No, Alex. We're not going to the party."

Alex nodded, pretending to acquiesce, but let her fingers move from the top of Olivia's thighs towards her center. "One little touch, and I can coax you into orgasming again..." she circled her fingers against the recovering bundle of nerves, and Olivia let out another groan. Deftly, she inserted two fingers inside the detective's walls, keeping her thumb circling over the sensitive spot, and they clenched immediately as another orgasm ripped through her. Alex didn't let up the pressure, even as Olivia slumped into her chair, her shivers subsiding once again, but leaving her that much more weakened. "I can keep going," the attorney said, looking up at her. "Unless you agree to take me there."

Olivia had trouble finding her voice, her chest still rising and falling rapidly, but she managed to creak out a soft protest. She had only objected initially because she thought Alex was offering to go to make her happy, but it was more than clear that the attorney wanted to explore for herself. At this point, she could care less about allowing Alex to catch a glimpse of her ex girlfriend. Rather, she wanted to prove to herself that she could control her body, even under Alex's expert touch. After all, it was a skill that she had learned so many years ago, to an almost extreme end. But, it was proving a far more difficult endeavor than she had imagined tonight. She shook her head again, stubbornly, and saw indignance flash through the ADA's eyes. The blonde was fine submitting when she wanted to, but clearly she was still very used to getting her way. Olivia saw uncertainty pass through the blue eyes that peered up at her, and she knew the blonde was tacitly asking permission to continue. She gave her girlfriend a small smile, and that was all the attorney needed to return her attention back to Olivia's sex, once again using the tongue that had quickly become a sexual weapon.

"Ohhh, fuck, Alex." Olivia's voice was higher than normal, and her chest heaved as the blonde continued her campaign, ripping another orgasm from her lover. She turned her head back up toward the detective, not giving her time to recover. "Another?" she asked innocently.

Olivia shook her head, biting her lip. "No." Alex touched a finger to her clit and the brunette writhed away. "Say the magic words," she coaxed, a smile playing upon her lips.

Olivia shuddered out a moan as the finger pressed harder against her. "Ah, fuck," she hissed. "We can go, Alex. We can go." She let her head dip back in resignation and relief as the attorney stood over her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," she said with a warm, sweet smile.

"Untie me."

Alex took her chance to reclaim her lover's lips once more, nibbling on her lower lip. She thought about running her teeth across the sensitive skin at Olivia's neck, branding her in a similar fashion as the detective had consistently marked her own territory, but she thought better of it. She walked around to the back of the chair, unknotting the scarf and pulling it away from the detective's wrists, noting that her inexpert rope job had given Olivia plenty of opportunity to free herself. She wasn't surprised by the brunette's quick movement once Alex had discarded the scarf, and she felt a hand wrapping roughly in her hair.

"I thought you said you had paperwork to do?" Alex asked. She hadn't expected reciprocation so quickly, but the thought of it sent a new wetness through her.

Olivia pushed her towards the living room. "This won't take long," she said, pressing Alex roughly over the back of the couch. She jerked the ADA's skirt up her thighs, bunching it ungracefully at her hips, baring her thigh highs and a pair of silk blue panties. She didn't bother with formalities, and simply pushed the silk material down Alex's thighs, just enough to give her access to the attorney's already glistening center.

"I see you enjoyed teasing me," she said. She let her hand smack roughly against the one half moon of pale flesh. "You're lucky I have work to do." Another slap against the opposite cheek, creating matching handprints against the attorney's pale ass. "Otherwise, I would return the favor..." Two more hard slaps. "... and make you come until you begged me to stop." The blonde's hips writhed against the back of the couch, and she ever so slightly pressed back against the detective, begging for further punishment. Instead, Olivia rammed two fingers into her now wet center, picking up a rhythm quickly, wasting little time. Alex moaned at the rough touch, the feel of her lover's fingers smashing into her, but quickly adapted to her pace, backing her hips into the detective's hand. "Instead," the detective continued, her voice even despite the increasing pace of her hand, "I think I'll teach you a lesson." Alex's heart jumped at the words, but she had little will to take them to heart, as hard and as fast as her girlfriend's fingers were fucking her. All she cared about was the brunette's powerful touch.

Olivia smiled at the feminine moans below her, knowing that she had Alex right where she wanted her. Not too far gone, but far enough that any deprivation would render her half-crazed. And sufficiently punished. She pulled her fingers abruptly out of Alex's thrusting core, eliciting a deep, gutteral moan of frustration, and pulled the attorney up by her hair, spinning her around to face her. She pressed her wet fingers against Alex's mouth, and the blonde took them in, her eyes still filled with lust as she lapped at her own scent, probably expecting them to return to her still heated core.

"This is what punishment tastes like," Olivia said with a cruel smile as she pulled her fingers out of Alex's mouth, which dropped open in surprise as the detective's meaning hit her.

Her expression immediately hardened, her eyes filling with the realization of the consequences of her earlier actions. "No, no, Olivia please," she said, pressing her body against the detective's, her hips still writhing. "Please, I need you. Please. I was so close." Her desperate pleas were cut off from a severe look from her girlfriend, and she slumped back against the couch, resigned.

"You wanted a glimpse into the BDSM community. Here's your first entree into punishment." Olivia let a hand run gently across the blonde's jaw line, her expression softening just a little. "I expect you not to touch yourself for the rest of the night. If you're good, you may be rewarded before bed." The blue eyes that stared back at her were lustful, but repentant. She leaned in and placed a kiss lightly along the place where her fingers had just traced, nipping slightly at the blonde's ear, pleased to feel her shudder at the touch.

"If I use my safe word, does this end?"

Olivia leaned back, searching for hesitation in the blonde's expression, but she still found only an uncontrolled passion. "Yes."

"Then doesn't that mean that you _will _fuck me?" A small smile curled her lips, and Olivia returned it, somewhat relieved. She had thought she had read her girlfriend accurately, and was pleased to see that she had, indeed, given her some pleasure, even in her deprivation.

"Always the lawyer," she said, turning back to the pile of paperwork that awaited her. "Always looking for a loophole."

* * *

><p><strong>I always like reviews, just to see if there's interest in keeping this going. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's fine. Also, Trouble with Dames update coming very soon - I promise!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Business Dinner Chapter 8**

**A/N: Mild BDSM here, but purely monogamous and quite tame. Also, the wonderful Rae D. Magdon is co-writing these last few chapters with me in exchange for helping her out on another story (Denial, over in R&I land). Thanks, Rae!**

"If you recognize anyone there, don't use their last name. I'd even go so far as to avoid first names unless it's necessary. This kind of thing is supposed to be kept discreet, and the only reason you're getting in without a formal interview is because I vouched for you personally."

Alex rolled her eyes, more than a little exasperated. She saw the wisdom in Olivia's words, but the detective had been whispering urgent pieces of advice in her ear on and off all day. They weren't even framed as orders, which might have aroused her. Instead, the brunette almost seemed like she was worried that something would go wrong, or that Alex would embarrass her. "I don't see why it's such a big deal. There's nothing wrong with what we do..."

"That's not the point," Olivia said brusquely as they walked the two remaining blocks to the apartment where the party was being held. "How would you like to see your kinks plastered over the front page of the Ledger?" Alex didn't respond. "I thought so. Just be cautious, and remember that we don't have to do anything at all tonight but watch. This is your first party, so no one will expect you to jump right in to anything heavy."

They covered another half-block in relative silence, although the city noises occasionally swelled out of the background, and Olivia started when a Taxi horn blared a few hundred yards away. "Do you think I will recognize anyone?" Alex asked, her voice tentative.

"It's very possible. Lots of powerful people dip their toes in the kink community during their off-hours." Olivia didn't mention one person in particular that she suspected they might run in to, but decided that it was not her place to out any of their work colleagues.

"How should I address people?"

"Politely and with respect. I'll be doing most of the talking, since I was the one who got you an invite, and also because you're my submissive. You won't have to say much unless you want to." Not for the first time, Alex was grateful that she and Olivia could communicate so well nonverbally. She knew that the detective wouldn't let her embarrass herself.

"What does your ex look like?"

"Chelsea? Very different than you. Opposite end of the spectrum, really. Very tall - that's about all you have in common - but she has long, dark hair and green eyes. She's also broad-shouldered and rather, um..."

"Um..." Alex prompted, waiting for Olivia to continue. The detective was walking a few steps ahead of her, and even though Alex's long legs could have easily kept pace, she had chosen to remain where she was. Olivia was her top, after all, and she was the one who knew where the party was being held.

"Let's just say that some women pay out the ass to get what she has naturally."

Alex felt her cheeks color. "I see."

She hadn't slowed her pace, but Olivia seemed to sense her sudden hesitation and the brunette halted and turned back towards her. "Alex," she began, but the blonde readily shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Let's go."

"We can turn around at any time."

Alex looked at the detective as if she had suggested that they bribe a judge. "No," she said firmly. "I want to do this." Olivia stared back at her, as if peering through the layers of confidence the blonde had adorned like armour, but Alex seemed as determined as ever, and the brunette could only trust that her girlfriend's insistence on their visit to Chelsea's was from a place of discovery rather than jealousy. Besides, Alex wasn't one to get jealous. If that was anyone's role, it was her own. She took the attorney's hand, and pulled her into her, giving her a quick, possessive kiss.

The move let Alex know that their back and forth was over, and that they would both now slip into the roles that they had come to know over the past several months. Although Alex was still perfecting hers, she saw Olivia's came naturally, and the shoulders broadened under her leather jacket. She felt her nervousness start to dissipate into a pleasurable feeling below her belly as she continued to follow the detective down the block.

They came to a halt in front of a large brownstone with a small iron gate closing off the steps. "I see she does quite well for herself," Alex said.

"What does she do again? Besides this whole thing..." she trailed off, her face coloring slightly under the moonlight.

"Consultant. Strategic planning. Boring enough that she has to get her rocks off somehow, right?" Olivia laughed, glad to see that she had at least brought a nervous smile to her the blonde's lips. "If you want to leave at any time, you know what to say." It was a statement rather than a question, and Alex nodded over at her. "Great," the detective said, opening the iron gate. "Follow me."

As Olivia rang the buzzer at the door, Alex felt the brunette give her a once over, running her eyes over the taupe coat that she wore over a thin black dress, both short enough to expose the length of her bare legs, and down to the black Louboutins that she wore.

"You look beautiful," the detective admired. "I can't wait to show you off."

Alex didn't have time to respond. The door opened, and in its threshold stood one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. As Olivia had described, she had long dark hair that fell in waves, although whether they were natural or the result of a curling iron, Alex couldn't be sure. Her eyes were a brilliant green, she had full lips and a chiseled face, and she did indeed possess assets that most women would envy. Alex felt a brief lance of insecurity, but brushed it aside. Although she was not normally a jealous person, she couldn't help being slightly jealous that this woman had bedded Olivia.

"Hey, Chelsea," Olivia said, filling the brief silence and leaning forward to give the woman a brief hug. Alex looked sharply, but could find nothing sexual or lingering in the embrace. For some reason, that didn't do anything to put her at ease.

"Hi. Whose your friend?" Alex wasn't quite sure why she was asking, since Chelsea already knew who she was. Olivia had shared with her that all new invitees needed to go through a background check and have at least one reference.

Olivia slid a possessive hand around the back of the attorney's neck. "This is my girlfriend, Alex."

Chelsea gave an exaggerated lick of her lips, although it was obviously meant as a joke. "Very pretty, Liv. You know how to pick them."

"Be nice to her, Chels," Olivia warned. "She's new to this. You don't want to scare her off."

"Come in. I had you come a little early so you can help me set up the hors d'oeuvres... and so your pet wouldn't have to walk into a room full of women she didn't know while they stared at the fresh meat. Animals..." She stepped out of the doorway so that Olivia and Alex could enter the apartment. It was luxuriously furnished, and the light was somewhat dimmed by scarves draped over the lamps. A cheap but effective way to get some mood lighting, Alex thought.

"She's just kidding," Olivia said, taking Alex's silence as a sign of worry. "This place isn't a meat market..."

The ADA snorted. "You want to call a lesbian BDSM party a meat market? Not a lot of meat to be found here, I suspect."

"I don't want any backtalk from you tonight," Olivia said, gripping Alex's wrist just a little too tightly. Alex didn't nod, but the slight bow of her head let the detective know that she had made her point. She turned her attention back to Chelsea, who she saw had been watching her attempt at discipline, and Olivia found herself blushing at the woman's tacit approval.

Alex waited until her girlfriend had let go of her hand before her natural ability as a hostess kicked in, eliminating some of her anxiety about the evening. "Chelsea, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well, first, let me get you out of that coat," the woman replied with a smile.

Alex felt the green eyes burning a blaze over her torso as she shrugged out of her coat, and she suddenly wished she hadn't let Olivia talk her into wearing such a low cut dress. The detective handed over her own coat, her shoulders confident and straight under the button-up shirt she wore.

"My, if the two of you don't make the most outstanding couple," Chelsea said appreciatively as she stored their coats in a nearby closet. "Just in case you need to make a quick getaway tonight, your things will be in here," she said, giving Alex a colluding eye. She reached her hand out, as if about to touch Alex's bare forearm, but she hesitated, thinking better of it. "Why don't you follow me to the kitchen?" she asked. "I need a fellow feminine eye."

Alex nodded, swallowing any anxiety she felt. Chelsea at least gave them the courtesy of turning and heading towards the kitchen, allowing her to look over at Olivia, who gave her a quick smile and a questioning raise of her eyebrow. Alex understood the look, and nodded back at her, reaching over to squeeze the detective's hand before following Chelsea down the hallway, her heels echoing across the hardwood floors.

"Liv, do you mind checking on the stand downstairs?" the woman called from the kitchen. "It was giving me trouble earlier."

Olivia sighed. She had fully planned on following Alex and Chelsea into the kitchen. Although she didn't expect her ex to act anything other than friendly and professional, she still wanted to be around to give Alex some peace of mind. She chuckled softly to herself. If anyone could hold their own, even in front of Chelsea, it was Alex. The attorney wasn't one who needed to be coddled. "Sure," she called back, heading towards the steps that led downstairs. "I'll be back up in a minute."

Alex looked curiously about Chelsea's kitchen, which, surprisingly enough, seemed as if it was used quite often, far from the modern, blank surface that she was used to in so many Manhattan apartments. She turned her attention toward a tray of stuffed mushrooms that lay on top of the stove.

"I just pulled those out," Chelsea explained. "Any of the trays on the island will do, if you would be so kind as to help me plate them."

"Of course," Alex replied, grateful for a task. The two worked in silence for a moment.

"Despite what I said in the foyer, you'll find everyone's pretty respectable here," the brunette said as she fished through the refrigerator, pulling out several bottles of white wine. "I don't tolerate anything less."

"Yes, Olivia laid out some of the ground rules for me earlier," Alex said, her shoulders tensing despite the ease in her tone.

"Are you nervous?"

Alex turned at the question, her eyes narrowing. "No, I'm not."

Chelsea had taken a step closer to her, the green eyes studying her, and Alex straightened her shoulders, feeling as if she had something to prove. The brunette's eyes were warm, however, and she smiled. "I'm sure you are quite the challenge."

The blonde ADA wasn't quite sure what her hostess meant by that, but she decided not to comment. "I suppose I am a little nervous," she grudgingly admitted. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and I hate being out of my element."

Chelsea gave the attorney another quick once-over and smirked. "Oh, I think you'll be just fine."

Alex had no idea whether to be slightly flattered by Chelsea's obvious appreciation of her appearance, offended by the same, or jealous of her for being stunning herself... especially since she had been Olivia's girlfriend for four entire years.

"You and Olivia dated an awfully long time," she said as she lifted two of the snack trays sitting on the counter. Chelsea grabbed her own set and headed towards the living room, with Alex following. Just for comparison's sake, the ADA couldn't help checking to make sure the retreating view was just as attractive as the front. It was, and another surge of jealousy flared up in her chest.

"Four years," Chelsea confirmed, not bothering to look back over her shouler. She set the trays down on a coffee table in front of the living room sofa, and Alex copied her. "We broke up because she was too good for me."

Of all the answers Alex had been expecting, that wasn't it. "She is a wonderful person..." Her voice trailed off, and she was unsure what else to say.

"Well, that, and the monogamy thing. I wanted to play with others, she didn't, although she tried it for a while for my sake. It took a toll, though. I could tell she didn't like it, even just the knowledge that I had been with someone else bothered her. She was also never a fan of safe sex. One of the benefits of monogamy, she always said."

Alex couldn't help snorting with laughter. That certainly wasn't something she had expected to hear about Olivia. Then again, they had never used any kind of barriers in their own intimate relationship, but it wasn't really necessary, since both of them were disease-free and exclusive. It was just funny to hear about an SVU detective, who had seen the consequences of unprotected sex time and time again, bitching about the exact same thing.

She felt Chelsea's eyes on her, and she turned her gaze quickly back towards the kitchen. "What else can I help with?" she asked, eager to end the line of their current conversation. Now that she'd gotten a glimpse of Olivia's ex, she found her curiosity somewhat sated. She had no desire to pine the ins and outs of their relationship. She only wanted to learn more about how to please her girlfriend in the present.

"Why don't you see if Olivia needs any help downstairs?" Chelsea suggested. Her lip curled in a friendly smirk. "Maybe she can show you the ropes before the others arrive."

Alex caught the humor, but the nervous ball in her stomach kept her from giving it its deserved laugh. Instead, she merely nodded, watching as Chelsea made her way back to the kitchen with a confident bounce in her step, while Alex turned toward the stairs that she'd seen Olivia disappear down a few minutes earlier.

The mood lighting in the basement was darker, but Alex was still able to catch sight of Olivia fumbling around with a contraption near the side of the room. The detective looked up at her as she walked slowly over to her, passing by a couple of couches and several straight-backed chairs. Her eyes roamed over the whipping stand that her girlfriend was preparing, only recognizing it for what it was due to some diligent research she had done online.

"All finished upstairs?" Olivia asked.

"I think Chelsea can handle it," Alex replied, her eyes still on the piece of equipment in front of her.

Olivia followed her gaze, and a devilish smile lit up her face, visible even in the low lighting. "Want me to show you how it works?"  
>Alex balked, her mouth dropping open just slightly, and she didn't respond immediately, giving the detective enough time to cross the small space between them and place a firm hand around the back of her neck. The deep, brown eyes traveled slowly down over her chest, and Alex could feel her nipples harden under the fiery gaze. "Don't worry," the brunette said, leaning in and capturing the base of her neck with her lips. "You aren't being punished. Yet."<p>

Alex melted into her touch, now malleable enough for Olivia to lead her over to the wooden rack, attaching first one hand, then the other to the metal cuffs on the top of each slab. She let her hands run delicately over Alex's back, letting her hands find contact bare skin underneath her dress.

"Imagine you standing here," she whispered, closing in on the attorney's body from behind, "and having a crowd of women determine how long I should punish you." Alex's breath caught in her throat as Olivia's fingers traveled down the side of her torso, over the curve of her hip, and the side of her leg, raising the edge of her dress up just enough for her to gain access to the sensitive inner side of her thigh. The idea was frightening, but also arousing, and combined with Olivia's touch, every nerve ending in her body seemed to burn.

Olivia knew how deeply the imagined scenario was influencing Alex, and so she let the moment last, even though she had no intention of punishing Alex like that tonight. The ADA wasn't ready for it. Whether she realized that or not was a different story, however. Alex could be stubborn once she got an idea in her head - coming to this party, for instance. Fortunately, Olivia knew that her lover wouldn't dare disobey her openly during this gathering.

"You are so beautiful when you submit to me," the detective purred, causing Alex to shudder as she raked her nails over the attorney's inner thigh, skimming the elastic line of her panties. "If everyone else at the party came in right now and saw me discipline you, they would be so incredibly jealous." Alex's body felt like it was going to melt into the stand beneath her, and she knew she would have lost her balance if left to her own devices. She wanted Olivia's hand to cup beneath the fabric of her underwear and touch her without barriers, but she knew better than to ask. Olivia loved it when she begged, but not before she had been given permission.

Knowing that they didn't have much time before the other guests arrived or Chelsea came to see where they were, Olivia slipped her fingers inside of Alex's panties, running her fingers through wet, exposed folds. She smiled at Alex's hiss of pleasure. There might not be a lot of time for her to play, but that didn't mean she couldn't give Alex a taste... a nice little warm-up to keep her on edge for the next few hours.

Alex let her head fall forward obediently, wishing that Olivia would end the teasing and also terrified that she would stop. She knew that she couldn't come without her Mistress's permission, and the chances of that happening before they were forced out of this position weren't very good. Then she realized it didn't matter. Only Olivia mattered. She would feel only what Olivia wanted her to feel, and do what Olivia wanted her to do, and that would be enough. The freeing of her responsibilities made the tight ball of nervousness in her chest dissolve, and Olivia noticed. "That's my good girl," she said, using her other hand to flip Alex's dress up and pull the attorney's underwear down to her knees, leaving her fully exposed.

Even though Olivia usually demanded silence from her unless she asked for a response, Alex couldn't stifle a soft gasp as Olivia's fingers slid inside of her. The detective curled them forward, making Alex's backside twitch deliciously at the pleasurable and slightly overwhelming sensations. She had never been with anyone who appreciated penetration quite as much as Alex did, no matter what Olivia used. Her other lovers had enjoyed it, but for some reason, being inside of Alex was special in a way she couldn't explain in words. It was as though Alex was inviting her into her very soul instead of just her body.

"I would ask if you're enjoying yourself," she whispered, allowing her teeth to capture the skin at the base of Alex's neck, where it dipped lithely into her shoulder. Her fingers slipped even further into her girlfriend's wet core. "But I think I already know the answer."

Alex let out a shuddering breath, as the pleasurable fingers inside of her were a marked contrast to the pain at her neck. She knew Olivia was marking her, a fresh signal to anyone in attendance at tonight's party that the attorney belonged to her. The ownership was an extension of the connection between the two of them, and Alex felt another rush of wetness between her legs. Her body had never been this tied to her emotions, not with men or women. Not until Olivia.

Olivia could feel how much of an effect her actions were having on the poor attorney, and recognized the way her fists clenched above her head, the rigidness of her legs. She hadn't planned on taking her girlfriend all the way until they got back home, alone together, but it seemed as if Alex's body knew that they were working on limited time. And she knew her words were just as responsible as her touch for the way she was edging Alex closer to orgasm.

"I'm glad we came tonight," she said, picking up her pace and curling her fingers slightly. "I can't tell you how good it feels to know that all of these women are going to want you..." She pumped further, and Alex let her head fall back, the blonde hair cascading down her bare back. "... but know that they can't touch you. That no one can touch you. But me."

Olivia let her thumb graze the attorney's clit, applying some much needed pressure, and she felt the attorney's legs shake. Not much time had passed since Alex had joined her downstairs, but she didn't want to risk exposing the attorney in such a manner just yet. "Come," she commanded, curling her fingers and in another harsh thrust pulling the blonde closer to her, their bodies pressing together.

Alex was helpless to resist. She crashed over the edge before her mind fully processed what Olivia was doing and saying. The brunette knew exactly how to push her body beyond its limits and send her flying, and all Alex's fuzzy mind could comprehend as she rode the seemingly endless spasms pulsing between her legs was - _what on earth did I ever do to deserve this woman?_

When the pulses faded to twitches and the steady in-and-out motion of Olivia's fingers began to feel almost painfully overstimulating, Alex let out a soft groan of discomfort. When Olivia stopped and removed her hand, she groaned again, even more uncomfortable now that the touch was gone. She didn't know whether she wanted more or couldn't take another second. Trying to find a happy medium, Olivia slipped her fingers back between Alex's legs, resting inside her but not moving in order to give her a chance to recover.

"I love being inside of you like this," Olivia said softly, leaning down to press herself against Alex's back and whisper in the attorney's ear. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think you killed me," the blonde mumbled, her face still pressed against the tilted flat surface she had been bound to.

Olivia gave her exposed backside a teasing slap, just hard enough to make her point. "You seem alive to me."

"Not sure if I can walk..."

"Let me help you." Knowing that they didn't have a lot of time, Olivia gently removed her fingers and licked them clean, using her other hand to pull her lover's underwear back in place and lower her dress. There was nothing she could do about the rest of Alex's state except wait for the effects to wear off, but she wasn't sure that was going to happen. She caressed the small of Alex's back briefly and went to untie her wrists. Alex groaned with relief when she did, using Olivia for support as she got to her feet and rotated her shoulders, testing the range of motion. She had not been bound for very long, but there had been a little strain. The ADA tossed a slightly wary glance at the St. Andrew's Cross in another corner, wondering if the X-frame would cause any more discomfort than the whipping stand. To her surprise, she realized that she wanted to find out. She decided to worry about that later. Now, they had a party to focus on, if the sound of voices floating down from upstairs was any indication.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember how I said that Rae was helping me write these last few chapters? Well, she also wrote the very important warning below. :)**

**Warning: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE BDSM. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE BDSM. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE BDSM. I don't know how much clearer I can be. Do NOT read this if you don't like BDSM. Just don't. But we hope you do. For reference, it involves some toys: clamps, a crop, a ball gag, and some fun with a strap-on as well. Milk and I had loads of fun writing this, but we don't want to squick our vanilla readers out.**

**Chapter 9**

The look that Chelsea shot Olivia as she reentered the foyer on the first floor let the detective know that her ex-girlfriend was more than aware of what she and Alex had been up to in the basement. Olivia's hand guided Alex by the small of her back, leading her towards the dining room and away from the pleased smile that Chelsea gave them.

A few women stood around the table, wine glasses in hand, and she immediately recognized one of them, a demure woman dressed in a black blouse and a deep, eggplant skirt. Her hazel eyes met Olivia's and she gave her a warm smile, setting her wine glass down on the table as she approached the two of them.

"Olivia Benson, what a surprise," she said, giving Alex a polite nod. "Chelsea didn't tell me you'd be here tonight."

Alex couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the shorter woman's curvy hips and ample chest, which spilled out of the blouse that she wore, only covered by the locks of wavy brown hair that flowed over her shoulders. The woman met her gaze, and quickly reached out a hand. "I'm Vera," she said with an approving glance at the attorney.

Prompted by Olivia's hand once again returning to the small of her back, Alex accepted the Vera's hand. "Alex," she replied, mirroring the woman's smile.  
>"Welcome," she said. "I gather you'll find us all very open and inviting," she said, gesturing at the women around her. "Chelsea takes great pride in preserving this as a safe space."<p>

"That I do," Chelsea replied, walking up behind them. She placed a hand on Vera's back, letting it drift upwards, finally settling on the back of the younger woman's neck. Alex watched with an attentive eye as Vera leaned into the touch, her demeanor encapsulated by Chelsea's very presence. She felt as if she could recognize the desire behind the other woman's submission, assured that she gave off the same impression when Olivia touched her.

"If you'll excuse us," Chelsea said, "I want Vera to meet someone who I think I will let play with her later on this evening." The green eyes flashed down towards the shorter woman. "Come along, dear," she said.

Alex watched as the two women walked away, leaving her and Olivia alone. "I'm almost afraid to ask," she began, "but how do you know Vera?"

"Not the way you're thinking," Olivia whispered back, ignoring the other women in the room for a moment even though some of them were watching. "Chelsea's known her for a while, and they play together occasionally. She's nice enough, but I don't see her often because she was one of the girls Chelsea was seeing before I decided I just couldn't handle an open relationship."

This new information was slightly comforting to Alex, who was still on edge from her recent orgasm and all the strangers in the room. "Do you know some of these people?" she asked.

Olivia glanced around the room again, checking to see who else had arrived early to the party. She recognized a few, although Vera had been the most familiar. Luckily, being a cop made her good at remembering names and faces. "All right, beautiful. You know how to work a party. Let's make the rounds."

Within the next several minutes, Alex had been introduced to Amy, a well-known corporate lawyer whose name Alex recognized; Michelle, the Vice President of a Fortune 500 Company, and several other women in equally impressive professions. She suspected that a few of them knew who she was, at least in theory, but they deliberately did not use last names. The women wore all kinds of different things. Some of the classier dominants wore evening gowns, and a couple of the more androgynous and butch ladies dressed in stylishly ripped jeans (Alex had never understood that fad) and black leather. One or two were in tuxes. Alex had always imagined what Olivia would look like in a tux, she just knew the detective would look incredibly handsome, but she had to admit that she appreciated the view Olivia's dress offered as well. A few of the submissives were showing about as much skin as the teenagers that used the swimming pool on the roof of her apartment building, but a good number of them were dressed similarly to her.

Along with Alex, since she was new to the group, Olivia seemed to be the center of attention. As more guests arrived, many different women spent a few minutes catching up with her. Alex didn't know whether to be relieved or slightly jealous by their enthusiasm at seeing her. On the one hand, it meant Olivia was trawling these parties for a submissive while dating her on the side - not that she thought Olivia was capable of such a thing - but on the other hand, it was obvious that her girlfriend had many admirers.

"You're Miss Popular tonight, huh?" she asked. "The girls never forget you."

"I think they just want a chance to look at you," Olivia said. "It's usually polite to acknowledge the Dominant first in conversations. It's better for them to interact with you through me."

Alex wasn't surprised at the convention, but it still made her balk. The submission she showed Olivia in their bedroom was one thing, but she definitely wasn't one to demure in public in such a way. "That seems old-fashioned," she replied with a clipped chuckle.

The look Olivia gave her cut her laugh short. "I told you exactly what we were getting into by coming here," the detective said. "If you'd like to leave, that's fine. We'll go."

Alex knew her girlfriend was offering her a certified out, and that if she truly did want to end their night, now was the time. Her head seemed to shake of its own accord, however, and she put a hand on Olivia's forearm. "No, I want to stay," she said. She stared back at the brunette, nodding in assurance. "I'm curious."

She saw acceptance dance through the dark eyes in front of her, and Olivia's hand came up to delicately cup the side of her jaw. "Curious is fine," she said, leaning in and placing her lips along the hollow of the attorney's neck. Alex let her eyes rove around the room, her pulse quickening as she felt the nip of Olivia's teeth and the eyes of several other women on her. "But I expect obedience, too," the detective finished before finally moving back to gauge her girlfriend's response.

The mark she had left was already prominent against the blonde's pale neck, and Alex's lips were parted, and Olivia couldn't help but recognize the same desire that had overtaken her girlfriend during their visit downstairs. She knew their most recent display had been watched and enjoyed by the various women that still stood in the small dining room, but she didn't expect on showcasing Alex in any further way that night.

Unfortunately, Alex had other ideas. She felt the eyes of the other women on her, and it excited her on a primal level that she did not quite understand. Her reaction was more powerful than she had expected, and before she realized what she was doing, she gripped Olivia's hand and brought it between her legs, trying to force it beneath her dress.

The ADA realized her mistake almost immediately. Olivia jerked back her hand and let out a low growl, almost as though she was expressing disapproval towards a disobedient pet. "You do not try and make me touch you," Olivia said, angry for more than one reason. Not only was Alex trying to top their scene, minor as it was, from the bottom, she had also tried to force Olivia's hand - literally. The detective knew that Alex wasn't ready for the full-on exhibitionism she was imagining, although she was clearly drunk with the fantasy of it. The attorney knew better, and Olivia was very displeased.

"Come on, we're going home."

"But -"  
>"No buts. You took it too far, Alex. I make the rules here, and you tried to make me do something we hadn't discussed in front of others. I need to punish you for it."<p>

For once, Alex wasn't particularly excited at the idea of being punished. She had a feeling that Olivia was actually going to discipline her - and not in a pleasurable way.

She felt a mixture of arousal and rising shame as she realized that several women had witnessed the little display, and she wondered if Olivia's anger was, in part, for them. Either way, she was disappointed as Olivia clasped a strong hand behind her neck, almost like scruffing a kitten, and directed her back towards the living room. A voice caught up with them in the small foyer, and Alex felt her face redden even before Olivia's hand turned her towards Chelsea's questioning gaze.

The woman walked towards them, her expression a mixture of disappointment and curiosity, and Alex felt herself secretly hoping that Olivia would simply fabricate a reason for their early departure. She wanted to seem in control in front of Chelsea, and was unwilling to give up that part of herself that she took great care to display for others. Without thinking, she spoke first.

"Thank you for a lovely evening - " she began, but suddenly felt her hair being yanked from behind, forcing her chin upwards slightly, effectively cutting off any explanation that she had wanted to give."

"I don't think Alex is quite ready for such stimulation," Olivia replied levelly.

The attorney watched as Chelsea's eyes traveled from her own down her torso, stopping at her nipples, which had sufficiently hardened underneath her thin dress. The woman raised an eyebrow back at Olivia. "I do see the stimulation is having an effect," she said. "I'm sure I don't tell you to have a good rest of the night." She glanced once more at Alex before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Olivia let go of her hair and retrieved her jacket from the hall closet, pulling it over her shoulders. She draped Alex's over her forearm, and moved back towards the blonde, who reached out for it, but was thwarted by Olivia's decline. "No," the detective said, shaking her head.

"Olivia, it's cold outside," Alex protested.

The brunette reached her free hand towards Alex's nipple, and pinched it roughly. "I want to see just how hard these can get," she said evenly. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>Alex walked silently into her apartment, more on edge now that she and Olivia were back home than she had been even in the frigid walk back to the car or the quiet ride home. She had tried explaining herself several times to no avail, and had opted for silence after awhile. Despite the discomfort at knowing she had displeased her girlfriend, she still felt the throb growing ever so lightly between her legs. But, now that she had found herself back at home, she wondered exactly what a fitting punishment would look like.<p>

Olivia had wordlessly walked back to the bedroom, and Alex was unsure of whether to follow her, finally opting to stand in the living room until she heard the detective's steps walking towards her again. Immediately, she decided once again to try and plea her case. After all, that's what she was best at doing.

"Olivia, I'm sorry for tonight," she began again, but her voice trailed off when she caught sight of the ball gag that the brunette dangled in front of her.

"I don't need to hear your apologies," the detective said, slipping it over the attorney's head and pushing the red ball between her parted lips before tightening the strap, making sure it stayed snug in its place, even as she cupped Alex's jaw roughly.

"If you want to stop, snap your fingers," she said, her eyes clear of anger for a brief moment. She waited for Alex to nod. "Good."

Alex couldn't help flexing her jaw, testing the range of movement that she still possessed. It wasn't much, and she flexed her hands as well to make sure that her fingers were still able to touch. Even though she didn't anticipate stopping the scene, she wanted to be sure that she could. She trusted Olivia, but she knew that having a way out was important.

Olivia noticed, and in a brief moment of tenderness, she lifted the ADA's wrists and kissed the backs of her hand. "Do you know what you're being punished for?" she asked even though she was well aware that Alex couldn't respond. "Oh, that's right, you've got your mouth full at the moment. I expect you wanted something else in it tonight, but bad girls don't get treats."

The attorney groaned behind the ball gag, trying to swallow back some of the moisture in her mouth. Her eyes remained half-closed, because she was too embarrassed to meet Olivia's gaze. "I'll help you answer the question," the detective offered, pressing a hand to the small of Alex's back and bending her over the closest arm of the couch. Much like earlier, she flipped the ADA's dress up over her waist and examined the pale cheeks and the powerful thighs that she had uncovered. She wasted no time pulling Alex's panties down to her knees.

"You tried to make me touch you when I did not offer to, and embarrassed me in front of several other guests at the party. You need to learn that I am the one who decides where I touch you, when I touch you, and with what." Olivia's hands did not remain idle. They zeroed in directly between Alex's legs, roughly massaging the hard tip of her clitoris and rolling it beneath the pad of her thumb. The ADA was dangerously wet, and it was easy for Olivia to sink two fingers inside of her tight, clinging heat.

The attorney braced herself against the cushions of the couch, grateful that she had something to grip as Olivia increased her thrusts while keeping the assault on her hardened clit just as lethal. Olivia fought the urge to lean over and suckle the skin at the attorney's appealing neck. That wasn't the kind of touch that Alex needed at the moment. She needed to feel cold, hard control.

The blonde was at least attempting to keep her moans to a minimum, a gesture that Olivia knew was hard to do with the gag lodged in her mouth, but this didn't stop her from thrusting a third finger inside her lover, a gesture which she knew would get a verbal reaction.

Alex couldn't stop the growl that came from low in her throat, bubbling around the sides of the gag as she felt Olivia fill her completely. She widened her legs, then cringed, hoping that her Mistress wouldn't see that she was deliberately requesting more; if she had learned anything from their abrupt departure from the party, it was never to ask for things Olivia hadn't chosen to give her.

Her pleasure was mounting, but she knew not to let it get the best of her, as she doubted she would be allowed to come so early in her punishment. She had been in this same position with Olivia only a few weeks earlier, and she had ended the night frustrated and without orgasm. Tonight, however, she was certain that whatever torture her girlfriend had in mind would be far from mere frustration.

A quick prod of pleasure coursed through her as Olivia curled her fingers, forcing Alex to bury her head against the couch cushion, trying to will her mind to focus on anything but the expert hand that was quickly bringing her closer to the edge. The attorney was so far gone she almost didn't notice the emptiness that she felt inside her only a second later, a sudden vacuum within her core, and she couldn't help the frustrated groan that slipped from her spread lips.

"Now, you didn't think I was going for pleasure, did you?" Olivia murmured, her wet fingers trailing down Alex's spine, watching with a please eye at the shiver of the attorney's thighs. "Not yet?"

Before Alex could offer a demure shake of her head to appease her mistress, the brunette's hand continued its course over her body and came down across one pale cheek, its sound resounding in the quiet living room. Another slap soon followed, leaving a mirroring hand print on the other half moon of flesh. Her earlier pleasure followed by the brief spurts of discipline blurred the attorney's vision, and she struggled to maintain her stance, wanting nothing more than to clench her thighs together and to milk some relief for her tortured center.

She waited for another blow, but it didn't come, and several seconds of absolute stillness passed as Alex wondered where her girlfriend's next spanking would land. Instead, she found herself inhaling quickly as all three of Olivia's fingers entered her once again, thrusting with the same rhythm and force as they had been only moments before, only to pull out once they had coaxed her to the threshold again.

Alex breathed heavily, unsure of how much of the build up and let down she could take. She wanted Olivia's voice in her ear, feeling her close, but the detective only spoke to her from above, her voice cold and calculated. "Remember, I touch you when I want, where I want, and with what I want."  
>Olivia was thoroughly enjoying the complete and total control she had over Alex, but she felt as though her lesson hadn't been fully imparted yet. She had planned to build Alex up, make her simmer with pleasure but refuse to take her over the edge, and add a little discipline to make sure that she remembered she was being "punished"... but the spanking would not be her true punishment, because Alex actually enjoyed it. The real pain would come when Olivia kept denying her release.<p>

"You look like you want something," the detective said teasingly, continuing to work her fingers inside of Alex, but refusing to curl them forward to rub against the sensitive spot inside her that would release her pleasure. She also avoided the attorney's clit, another surefire way to make her come. "It's too bad you were disobedient earlier and made me gag you. Otherwise you could tell me what's bothering you."

If Alex hadn't been gagged, she would have told Olivia' exactly what the problem was, and begged until Olivia did something about it. However, that was clearly against the rules, and she was grateful that her Mistress had thought to gag her so that she couldn't break them. "Hmm, maybe I can figure it out on my own," she said, withdrawing her fingers, which had been thrusting punishingly in and out of Alex's heat, and trailing them through her folds with an unbearably light touch. "Well, you're awfully wet," she said, leaning down slightly to examine Alex like an object she was assessing the quality of. Two quick slaps made the ADA spread her thighs even further apart, past the point of discomfort, but she didn't mind. She just wanted Olivia to touch her.

"And this," Olivia continued, rubbing the hard point of Alex's clitoris under her thumb, "is pretty swollen and red... In fact, all of this," she said, cupping her hand between the blonde's legs and squeezing, "seems very needy to me."

The red ball in her mouth was the only thing preventing Alex from screaming with frustration. As it was, she couldn't prevent a few quick, hot tears from leaking out of the corners of her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"In my expert opinion," Olivia said coolly, knowing that her slightly aloof attitude was making Alex even more frustrated, "I think this," she gave Alex's sex another harsh squeeze, claiming ownership of it and stimulating her at the same time, "needs my cock. It's really too bad, because I want to be inside you, baby. I want to give you what you need. But you didn't listen to me earlier. What I want and what you deserve are two entirely different things. What you deserve is to be left here for a while to think about your behavior."

That made Alex cry out in protest through her gag. The thought of Olivia leaving her like this was unthinkably cruel. Olivia's firm hand left her center, but quickly found its way to her hair, pulling her torso off the arm of the couch. "Take off your dress. I want you naked and presenting yourself to me by the time I return."

Alex let out a muffled whimper as she heard the detective walk towards the bedroom, but she wasted no time following directions, slipping her dress over her head and draping it over a nearby chair. She placed her arms behind her back, cupping her elbows, and waited, feeling the cool air brush the wetness between her thighs, which she spread wide. Not more than thirty seconds had passed before her girlfriend returned, but Alex didn't dare look up at her, and kept her gaze to the floor.

Olivia's hand was immediately on her right breast, kneading it roughly, and rolling a nipple with her thumb and forefinger, which hardened even more under her confident touch. The other hand lifted what looked almost like a necklace, its silvery surface shiny in the low light of the living room. As the metal caressed her opposite breast, however, Alex inhaled sharply, immediately recognizing the small clamps attached to each end of a short, metal chain.

"Tonight," Olivia said, inching one clip closer to the nipple she was working, "I plan on punishing every part of you." She finished her promise by attaching the small device onto the hardened bud, and Alex hissed as the detective's fingers let go, leaving gravity to do its work. The brunette turned her attention towards the left breast, repeating the same rough treatment, and the juxtaposition of pain and pleasure was threatening to bring Alex to her knees. She let out a low moan as the second clamp was attached, her chest heaving as the detective stood back to admire her work.

"Now," she said, placing a finger along the silver chain that stretched between the clamps and tugging slightly, "let's get you back into position."

Alex moaned as the detective pushed her back over the arm of the couch, this time the pressure in her breasts taking her attention momentarily away from her wet, throbbing center. She felt Olivia's hand cup between her legs once more, this time paying special attention to the hardened bundle of nerves at her entrance. "I have one more clamp," she said, her fingers pinching slightly, and Alex couldn't help but shake her head in a silent plea, but she was nowhere near the point of using her safe signal. The detective fondled the blonde for a few more seconds before continuing. "But I don't know if you're ready for it."

"Mmm..." the ADA moaned, her protest muffled by the ball gag. She didn't know how much more abuse her poor body could take, but for Olivia, she would try almost anything. If the pain became unbearable, she could always snap her fingers, and she knew the detective would release her instantly. But she wanted to please Olivia so badly and make up for her poor behavior earlier that evening, so stopping was out of the question.

"You are ready?" Olivia asked in mock surprise, pretending that she could clearly understand Alex through the gag and deliberately ignoring her wide, terrified eyes. "I wasn't going to use this on you tonight," she said, holding up another small, black, padded clamp. She made sure to test it on the skin between her thumb and forefinger, not wanting to truly hurt or damage Alex in any way. "But if you insist..." When she bent to apply the wicked toy, Alex flinched and pulled away briefly. Olivia didn't punish her for it, knowing that they were crossing a new boundary, and let her eyes dart towards Alex's fingers every few seconds to make sure she wasn't signaling for release.

Alex let out a high pitched, slightly strangled whimper as the clamp pinched the hood and shaft of her clitoris, exposing the tip and making her hiss at the pressure. She sobbed into the ball gag for several seconds, her entire body shivering as Olivia rubbed soothing hands over her lower back and the swell of her ass. The ADA felt like her entire body was limited to those three points - the tortured tips of her breasts and the swollen bud that seemed even larger than it was because of the clamp. She knew that it would be even more painful when Olivia removed them, but also undeniably intense.

It took several minutes of harsh breathing through her nose and a few more tears before Alex calmed down enough for Olivia to continue. "That's my good girl," the detective cooed, praising her exposed, trussed up lover. "It makes me very happy that you're doing this for me." The only thing that wasn't quite right were Alex's hands, and so she walked around to lightly grip the attorney's wrists. She grabbed a couch pillow and guided Alex's fingers to clutch at it, quickly kissing her palms first. "Hold on to this and keep your hands here. Don't let go unless you want to use your safe signal." She knew that she could always bind Alex's hands, but she wanted the attorney to have at least a small bit of control so that she didn't feel completely helpless.

"Mm..." Alex groaned behind the gag.

"You're all right, sweetie," Olivia said, walking back around to check between Alex's legs. She made a small adjustment to the clamp, making the ADA squeak with surprise and a little pain. "Now, are you ready for your punishment?"

Alex closed her eyes tightly, preparing for more pain, but Olivia's hands were soft as they dipped inside her entrance, circling and circling, slowly stretching her, almost as if she were preparing her for... The lawyer groaned as she realized that Olivia had been completely serious a few minutes ago about using a toy. Olivia confirmed her thoughts a heartbeat later. "I think this," she cupped her right hand over Alex's folds again, dipping inside and curling forward sharply, causing the attorney's hips to buck, "still needs something of mine. It's kind of nice to see you like this, though. Empty, twitching... aching to be filled... so ready for me."

God, if Olivia's plans so far didn't kill her - and Alex wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't - the detective's suggestive words and the low, whispered promises certainly would.

Olivia's fingers trailed up her spine, causing Alex to shiver at the light touch. As the brunette retraced her path, however, she dug her nails lightly into the pale skin, leaving a trail of faint red marks down the length of the attorney's back. She let her nails continue their light torture over the blonde's rib cage, then further over the curves of her hips before diving towards her inner thighs. Alex's legs quivered underneath her touch, and she gave the clamp at her center the slightest nudge, causing the attorney to rock forward and stifle a low groan.

Alex clenched the pillow, her fists balling as she tried to maintain her balance and keep her movements to a minimum, if only to keep the clamps on her nipples from causing her any further pain. Her girlfriend's hands moved expertly, her nails raking slowly across every inch, every hollow and curve of her body, but making sure to avoid the very area that needed to be filled. Her wetness was almost distracting, and she was certain that her inner thighs were coated with her own desire. Sure enough, she felt the detective trail a finger through her folds, spreading her wetness further down her legs.

"Feel that?" Olivia said. "That, my pet, is punishment. That need, gone completely unfulfilled, for as long as I choose." Quickly, three fingers thrust inside her, and Alex couldn't help but rock back ever so slightly, her muscles clenching for the penetration that she so desperately wanted.

Within a moment, the touch was gone, and Alex felt her juices being wiped across the curve of her hip. "Oh, sweetheart," Olivia said, walking around to get a glimpse of her Pet's face. "Looks like you still need one more lesson." She gave a gentle flick to one of the clamps, causing Alex to whimper into her gag.

"Don't worry," the brunette burred, "I'm going to spread the pain around for a while."

Alex was forced to wait yet again to find out what Olivia meant as the detective disappeared back into their bedroom, and she tried to ignore the feeling of frustrated déjà vu. Fortunately, her wait was not a long one. Her lover re-entered the room just half a minute later, but with a few changes. The most obvious was that Olivia had stripped out of her dress, leaving her completely naked before Alex's gaze. Since Olivia had not forbidden her from looking, Alex drank in the sight even though it made the ache between her legs grow.

Then, she noticed that each of Olivia's hands was holding something. In her left was a red toy attached to a black leather harness. The straps were slender, but functional, although they were mostly for show because the phallus was also double-sided. Alex was intimately familiar with that toy, and she felt herself getting even wetter as her body responded to the memories it evoked.

But in Olivia's right hand was an equally punishing, but far more painful, object. It, too, was made of leather, with a braided tail, a thin, flexible shaft, and a hard black tab at the end. The sight of the crop, and the knowledge that Olivia understood exactly how to use it most effectively, made Alex's emotions swing wildly between terror and anticipation. Olivia had promised her a punishment, and a punishment she was about to get. Alex liked spankings, and she even liked the crop to a certain extent, particularly the purely emotional response it brought, but most of the pleasure it gave her came before and after its use, not during. The blows did hurt, and she knew that Olivia wasn't going to let her off easy tonight.

"Any objections, Counselor?" Olivia teased, holding up the objects for Alex to examine. The attorney looked at them as best she could without leaving the position her Mistress had left her in. She didn't move her hand, but she did whimper a bit behind the ball gag. Olivia noticed, and she couldn't help smirking a little. "Your poor jaw must be sore. I'd better take that gag out, but it seems I only have two hands. Here, hold this for me." Without much preparation, Olivia shoved the long end of the dildo inside of Alex, leaving it there and ignoring the attorney's muffled cries of pleasure at finally being filled. Then, she removed the ball gag from Alex's mouth and tossed it carelessly onto the couch. The ADA would need her words for the next part of their game. Olivia was going to make her apologize for her disobedience.

Alex flexed her jaw, moving it slowly to lessen the ache she felt after holding her mouth open for such a lengthy period of time. Olivia's fingers cupped her chin, angling her head roughly upwards to meet her gaze. "You will not make a sound unless asked a direct question, do you understand?"

Alex nodded, but then quickly registered the command, and uttered a somewhat inarticulate, "yes, ma'am."

"Good," Olivia said with a nod, and Alex couldn't help but let her eyes stray between the brunette's thighs. She swallowed at the telltale wetness she saw there, a sign that she wasn't the only one enjoying her punishment.

The detective moved to the side, trailing the leather tip of the crop over Alex's back, enjoying the way the attorney arched slightly into the touch. She lay the instrument down across the attorney's back, focusing on the cock that protruded from her center. She thrust it in and out, slowly, watching as the blonde's muscles greedily pulled it back inside her. "Don't move," she warned. "If that crop falls, I will just use it on you even longer."

Alex tried to stabilize her breathing, so as not to disturb the object on her back, but Olivia's slow thrusts were becoming excruciatingly painful, as they weren't providing the friction that she needed. As if the brunette could sense her frustration, she pulled the fake shaft out of her entirely, and Alex immediately felt the cavernous emptiness it left behind.

Olivia moved back into Alex's line of vision, where she slid the clean side of the dildo between her own folds and buckled the straps around her hips. The attorney bit her lip, holding back a moan as she glimpsed her own juices on the end of the cock that had penetrated her. The detective reached for the crop, and Alex waited for the ends to brush gently over her backside, but instead she let out a cry as it came harshly down on her ass with an audible thwack. She tried to muffle her moans as the blows continued, fanning out across her lower back. Despite the confidence with which the blows were dealt, Alex knew the detective was taking it easy on her, but even the gentle hits caused her body to rock slightly, increasing the pain in her nipples.

The pain was replaced with a pulse of pleasure as she felt the head of the cock nudge at her entrance again, teasing her, not fully penetrating, but stimulating all the nerve endings there. Juxtaposed with the sting of the crop as it came down the swell of her backside, it felt more intense than usual, and she bit her lower lip to keep from pleading for Olivia to push inside of her. "Don't forget that this is a punishment, not a reward," Olivia reminded her as she brought down the hard leather tab once again, leaving a nice red stripe on Alex's other cheek. "Now, why are you being punished?"

"B-because I disobeyed you, ma'am," Alex stuttered, still trying to find her voice. Olivia was making it very difficult to speak, easing the head of the toy fully inside of her, stretching her, promising pleasure if she gave the right answers even as she trailed the crop along the back of Alex's thighs, teasing the wet skin there.

"How did you disobey me?" Olivia asked, easing another inch of the cock inside of her exposed, needy lover and making sure to nudge the clamp on her clitoris just the smallest bit. While Alex was still recovering from that sensation, she brought the crop down again twice in succession, leaving more marks on her lover's behind.

"I - I tried to make you touch me when you weren't ready to."

Olivia couldn't help smiling. Obviously, Alex was repentant, because her need had gone unmet for an incredibly long time now, and she was doing her best to bear her punishment and do whatever Olivia asked of her. "And why is that disobedient?"

"Because..." Alex wasn't quite sure how Olivia wanted her to answer, so the detective decided to help her.

"Because I decide when to touch you..."

"And where, and with what," Alex completed the lesson Olivia was currently driving home with the shaft of the toy and the hard tab of the crop. The brunette gave her another inch, and Alex sobbed, desperately wanting Olivia fully inside of her so that she would start thrusting. However, her Mistress seemed unwilling to rush the process. But if there was anything she had learned tonight, it was that her body was Olivia's, and only Olivia could decide when and how she received pleasure.

"And why do I get to decide when, where, and how to touch you?" Olivia asked, nudging the clamp on Alex's swollen bundle with the tip of the crop and enjoying the way it made the muscles in Alex's backside twitch.

"Because I'm yours..."

"That's right, sweetheart. Now, do you have anything else you want to say to me? Maybe something you want to get off your chest?" Alex groaned when Olivia pulled out of her and reached over her shoulder to pull the chain attached to her nipples. "An apology, perhaps?"

"I'm sorry!" Alex cried out as Olivia released the clamps on her nipples, sending the blood rushing back into them and making them throb with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Either way, it was unbearable, and she couldn't help wiggling to try and relieve some of the sensations. "I'm sorry for disobeying you and forgetting my place. I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of the other women at the party. I'm sorry I made you take me home early. I'm sorry for disappointing you..."

Olivia put the chain aside, letting it fall somewhere near the abandoned rubber ball gag. "Hmm. That's five things you apologized for. Disobeying me, forgetting your place, embarrassing me in front of the other guests, forcing me to take you home early because of your disobedience, and disappointing me. Each of those things is going to get you five lashes, twenty five in total. Then, if you're good, maybe I'll give you another taste of this..." She let the head of the cock push against Alex's opening again, giving her a hint of the pleasure she would receive if she accepted her punishment. "You have been very obedient since we got home, and I'm proud of you, but you still need to be punished for earlier."

The first five lashes landed rapidly along her upper back, the leather leaving a stinging trail of fire along her skin. The next two sets fell along the her hips and inner thighs, causing Alex to let out a shuddering breath as the clamp at her center vibrated with the blows. The next five were dedicated solely to her backside, each lash harder than the last, and the attorney had to stifle a groan, unsure of whether she could stand the five more that would complete her punishment.

She held her breath, the nerve ending across her body completely alive, and waiting for the hiss of the crop, but it didn't come. Instead, she felt Olivia's cool, comforting hand tracing her marred flesh. "That's all," she said. "You displeased me, but you never disappoint me."

Alex felt her body melt with relief, both because Olivia wouldn't be punishing her anymore, and because she knew that her Mistress would never lie: she wasn't disappointed, and never would be, because their love was so strong. The ADA wanted to tell Olivia that she loved her, but she remembered the detective's specific instructions not to speak unless she was asked a question. She hoped that her obedience would convey the message for her.

"I'm proud of you, love," Olivia said, tossing aside the crop and gently gripping Alex's hips, caressing them as she aligned their pelvises and positioned the shaft of the toy at Alex's opening yet again. This time, however, she didn't intend to let alex's need remain unfulfilled. "You've been so good for me, and you've done everything I asked. I think it's time for some relief."

The detective removed the last clamp at the same moment that she thrust the red cock deep inside of Alex, and the blonde couldn't hold back her scream. Olivia gripped the sides of Alex's hips, steadying her as the multiple sensations threatened to undo the attorney, the muscles in her back and legs quivering as the blood rushed back to the bundle of nerves at her opening.

Knowing that her poor pet wouldn't last incredibly long after being teased at such length, Olivia increased the pace of her thrusts, receiving her own pleasure from the smaller end of the dildo that was nestled in her core. Reaching around her lover's torso, she kneaded the abused breasts, caressing the nipples that had undergone such pleasurable torture throughout their scene.

Her touch elicited a soft moan, and the detective heard her name slip from Alex's lips in a mere whisper. She knew that her thrusts, even as they increased, were more of a relief than a buildup, especially after the attorney had been put under such pressure, but she still wanted to work the blonde slowly over the edge. Moving one hand slowly down her girlfriend's taut stomach, she delicately let her fingers run over her still very excited clitoris, smiling as she heard Alex hiss in pleasure. Slowly, she massaged the hardened bud while plunging further into the the attorney's tight core.

As Alex's shoulders began to shake, a sign that she was venturing closer to the edge of a well-earned orgasm, Olivia wrapped her hand gently in the blonde's hair, coaxing her further. "That's it sweetheart," she said, as Alex's moans turned into low whimpers as she waited for permission to come, her legs now shaking with the force of her control. "Let go for me. I want to feel you come all around me." Olivia pulled the blonde up by her hair, the change of angle taking them both over the edge, and she kissed the hollow of Alex's neck as she melted into her.

Even though she wasn't supposed to speak, Alex slipped up and murmured a passionate "I love you" as she continued to twitch and contract around the shaft embedded deep within her. Olivia was touched by the words, and so she didn't reprimand Alex for expressing her feelings. As they both came down from their powerful joined release, Olivia helped lower Alex back onto the couch, cradling the ADA in her arms and cuddling her as best she could, partially on top of her at the same time. It took a little adjusting for them to get comfortable, and the ball gag, crop, and clamps were knocked onto the floor to make room for both of the lovers. They remained joined by the double-sided toy, and since Alex whimpered in soft protest every time Olivia tried to withdraw, she decided to stay where she was. The ADA obviously wasn't ready for the contact to end.

"Wow," Alex said when she finally found her voice, knowing she had permission to speak now.

"Yeah, wow," Olivia repeated. "I'm going to pull out, sweetie..." both of them paused, and then laughed tiredly at the unintentional joke. Reluctantly, Olivia withdrew from Alex's heat, climbing onto wobbly legs and collecting all of their toys for cleaning. She carried them to the bathroom and left Alex to rest for a moment, even though the blonde reached out for her and pouted a little at her absence. She wanted Olivia to spoon her and didn't care about the toys.

It wasn't long before Olivia returned with a warm, wet washcloth, bringing it between Alex's legs and carefully wiping her clean. She loved how Olivia treated her after a scene, so gently, like she was the most precious, fragile thing in the world. Normally, it would have offended a driven, strong woman like her, but since the sentiments were coming from the person she loved, it didn't bother her. In fact, it made her feel treasured.

Olivia urged the blonde to spread her thighs farther apart so she could examine her more closely, carefully checking to make sure she hadn't damaged any soft, sensitive tissue. She couldn't resist pressing a kiss to Alex's clit, though, which was still red and very prominent, and the attorney groaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain when she did.

The detective's gesture was meant to soothe, but she couldn't help the pang of pleasure that shot below her pelvis, and she reluctantly pulled her lips away. The attorney's blue eyes looked down at her with a hint of lust, but Olivia knew her girlfriend was exhausted. She stood, extending her hand. "Why don't we lay down?"

"I don't think I can do anything but lie down," Alex replied with a smile as she allowed the brunette to pull her up off the couch. She headed towards the bedroom on unsteady legs, but turned back toward Olivia. "I don't think I'll be dragging you to any more of those little gatherings," she said.

Olivia grinned. "Are you over the BDSM scene?"

"Not at all," the blonde returned. "I just prefer our own private parties a bit more." With a wink, she turned, leaving Olivia to voice her agreement with a simple, enthusiastic nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry. Rae and I plan on smothering you all with fluffy goodness in the next (and final) chapter.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**We had a very interesting review on our last chapter asking about the BDSM lifestyle and whether that meant that Olivia wouldn't go down on Alex anymore because she was "the Top", and also if they couldn't just make love anymore since they were in a D/s relationship. We hope this chapter answers your questions, dear! It was planned that way before you left your review, but we were even more determined to write it this way after we read it.**

As Alex settled face first onto the bed, lying on her stomach to give the marks on her back, legs, and behind a chance to breathe, Olivia ducked into their bathroom to grab a few things for the ADA's aftercare. A quick check of Alex's naked flesh revealed that she hadn't broken the skin, only marked it as usual, and she allowed herself a moment of relief and pride at the well-satisfied, exhausted woman's appearance. It also meant she wouldn't have to bandage the injuries, and she was glad that she didn't need to use the peroxide and cotton balls she had brought out just in case. That was one advantage to using a crop. Olivia had never liked dealing with blood, and was grateful that Alex felt similarly.

"Hey, sexy," Alex said as Olivia shuttled back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom, bringing a few things each time and then going back for something she had forgotten. "Why so far away?"

Olivia grinned, coming back with yet another wet washcloth, which she draped over the back of Alex's neck. The attorney hissed with pleasure when the cold, damp cloth touched her. She continued to make low, groaning sounds as Olivia massaged some balm into her sore shoulders and down her back, rubbing away the tension of their session and covering the marks on her ass and the backs of her thighs. The balm was tingly, hot and cold at the same time, but it took the edge off of the throb that pulsed beneath her skin.

When Alex started drifting into a half-meditative state, Olivia nudged one of her arms and offered her something else. The lawyer smiled when she saw that Olivia had brought her tooth brush, her favorite toothpaste already dabbed on the bristles, and two Dixie cups, one with water, and one without. It was sweet of Olivia to remember how much she hated going to bed without brushing her teeth, and she was too tired to make it to the sink and back again after what her body had been put through. Propping herself up on her side and trying to keep the slick, balm-coated skin of her back from wiping all over the sheets before it had a chance to soak in, Alex brushed, rinsed, and spit, feeling much better afterwards. She opened and closed her jaw several times, working out any remaining stiffness from the ball gag. "Thank you," she mumbled as she rolled back onto her stomach and buried her face in Olivia's pillow at the head of the bed, taking comfort in the familiar scent.

"You are very welcome. Close your eyes and rest for a second, I'll be right back." Olivia made one last trip to the bathroom to take back the things she had brought out for Alex's aftercare. This time, when she re-entered the bedroom, she turned out all the lights and snuggled in bed beside her lover. As soon as Alex had her within arms reach, she clung to Olivia like a barnacle, draping an arm over Olivia's flat, tanned stomach and resting her head against the detective's shoulder, just above her breasts. She let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes, smiling contentedly.

Olivia, however, was not content. The brunette could sense how tired Alex was, but she kept thinking about the missed opportunity she had passed up just a few minutes ago. She felt very close to Alex at the moment, and although they had already worn each other out and tested their boundaries, she craved even more emotional connection with her lover. She had desperately wanted to continue pleasing Alex with her mouth back on the couch, but the detective had been concerned that over-stimulation would hurt her.

Olivia shifted to her side, resting her head on her hand and allowing the other to roam freely over the attorney's back, caressing over and between the fading red marks that she had made earlier. She felt Alex's gaze on her, and glanced down into the attorney's startlingly clear blue eyes.

"I love you," the blonde said, her voice half-lost in the pillow.

Olivia gave her a small smile, bending over and pressing a kiss onto the back of her shoulder. "I love you, too," she said, pushing a stray strand of blonde hair behind Alex's ear. She struggled, attempting to find the words that would reflect her emotions, her need to be closer to her girlfriend, but Alex raised her head, her eyes holding concern.

"Liv," she said, running a hand over the detective's muscled arm. "I love our scenes. I love that I can give myself like that to you. You trust me to let you know when I'm feeling uncomfortable, but that didn't happen once tonight, okay?"

Olivia nodded, but she that wasn't what had prompted her sudden silence. Rather, she simply wanted to be with her girlfriend, without roles, without rules, and without expectations. She let her hand move up to Alex's neck, kneading it gently, prompting a relaxed sigh from the attorney, and she moved onto her knees, focusing her attention on massaging the rest of the blonde's back.

"That feels good," Alex murmured into her pillow, although as the detective's hands moved across the swell of her backside and down her legs, she couldn't help but part her thighs as a sudden pang of pleasure shot through her. She wasn't surprised by her body's quick recovery. The brunette's touch normally sent her spiraling, even after a scene.

The movement wasn't lost on Olivia, but she didn't want to rush her attention to the body beneath her, and instead focused on stimulating the muscles that twitched under her hands. As she worked her way back up, then down again, she let her touch concentrate on Alex's upper thighs, noticing the slight writhe of the attorney's hips as she delved closer to her center.

"You wanna know my favorite thing about making love to you?" Olivia asked gently as she continued to massage the backs of Alex's legs.

"Sure," the attorney purred, her eyes drifting shut as her hips began a subtle movement.

"Just knowing that I'm making you feel good. I love all the soft little sounds you make when I stroke in just the right spot... Discovering what coaxes them out of you is one of my favorite pastimes." So saying, she let her fingers skim along the edges of Alex's outer lips, only just grazing the skin there before retreating back to the safer, but still sensitive, territory of her thighs.

Alex groaned. "You know exactly how to touch me. Before you, it was never like this." The ADA's physical relationships with previous partners had been standard, and that was putting it nicely. Then again, Alex had always been somewhat standoffish towards them, and so maybe it wasn't entirely their fault that she had not responded as passionately as she did to Olivia. Or maybe her heart and body had just been waiting for the right person to awaken them. But right now, she wanted that wonderful woman to stop teasing her. Suspecting that Olivia needed a more explicit invitation so that she could stop worrying about overtaxing Alex's body, she decided to help the detective along.

"I haven't forgotten the lesson that you decide when, where, and how to touch me, but... just in case it interests you, I very much want you to keep doing what you're doing."

That was all Olivia needed. She let her fingers dip between Alex's legs, skimming over her wetness as her lips began a hot trail down the attorney's body. Although she was a little tempted, she didn't leave any fresh marks, figuring that the lawyer's body had already been thoroughly marked and claimed as hers. Any more would just be overkill.

As Olivia's mouth drifted down her body, Alex let herself relax into the mattress and close her eyes the rest of the way. She did not try to rush Olivia's touch, content to savor the slow burn. This time would be much softer than their earlier scene, but no less intense in its own way. She could guess what Olivia's end-goal was, and although she objected until her face turned blue in court sometimes, she had absolutely no objection to having Olivia's skilled mouth on her. Since Olivia's kisses were trailing lower faster than usual, she had a feeling that her lover was slightly impatient and wouldn't leave her hanging for long.

The feel of Olivia's mouth against the backs of her thighs made her moan softly into her pillow, a sound which she knew would demonstrate that she was more than ready for her girlfriend to take her touch to the next level. Instead, she let out a small whimper of defeat as she felt Olivia raise herself onto her knees.

"Let me slide this under you, love," the detective said softly, and Alex sighed pleasurably as a pillow was placed just beneath her hips, raising them comfortably and also giving the brunette unbridled access to her center. The attorney had been more than ready to flip over, the fading pain in her back the last thing on her mind as Olivia's hands and lips traced her skin, but it seemed the detective was most concerned about her comfort.

She felt the capable hands slide over her back, but instead of the path that Olivia had been taking down the sides of her hips, she felt a finger gently trace her folds, testing her wetness. The brunette couldn't help but let out a small sigh of pleasure as she saw that her girlfriend was more than ready for her. As much as she enjoyed teasing Alex with her fingertips, making the attorney's hips cant backwards just so, seeking more of her touch, what she really wanted most of all was to use her mouth and taste Alex's sweetness. And that was exactly what she planned to do.

Again, Olivia thought about having Alex flip over, but the ADA looked so comfortable that she decided not to disturb her. She could please her this way with only slightly more effort. "I want to taste you," she purred, squeezing two handfuls of Alex's behind and parting her thighs even further. The attorney whimpered. "I hope that's what you want, too."

"Yesss..." Alex hissed, her exhaustion being replaced by a slower, softer, but no less intense need as Olivia's teeth nipped her shoulder from behind. The grazing bites were not painful, but they trailed down her back, occasionally skimming over the marks from the crop they had used earlier and making her groan. When Olivia sank her teeth into one full cheek and held on for a moment, Alex let out a startled, slightly pained laugh, and then a moan as her lover's tongue bathed the poor area. Fortunately, Olivia didn't seem to want to hurt her anymore. She just wanted to awaken all the sensations in Alex's body, and then bring her insurmountable pleasure.

Olivia's face drew even with Alex's heat, and she took a moment to breathe in her lover's scent. Alex wasn't the first woman Olivia had been with by any means, and the detective had enjoyed oral sex well enough with her other bedmates, although she tended to gravitate towards the giving end because of the incredible amount of trust it took for her to receive pleasure that way, but there was something about Alex that intoxicated her. She would probably spend hours with her head between Alex's legs if the ADA let her. Now that she had the opportunity, she wasn't going to rush through it.

"Please, don't tease me," Alex breathed huskily, knowing that the mere thought of Olivia's tongue and lips on her was pushing her closer and closer to the edge, but wanting her lover to take her there.

Olivia smiled and pressed a few butterfly kisses to Alex's inner thigh. "I guess you've suffered enough for one night," she said, diving in with a firm swipe of her tongue, spreading Alex's folds and searching for more wetness and warmth.

Alex couldn't help but buck her hips at the first strike of the detective's tongue, but she quickly relaxed into the touch, spreading her legs wider. She felt Olivia plunge deeper inside of her, circling her core, which only served to stiffen the bundle of nerves at her center. As if her girlfriend could read her body better than she could, Olivia pressed her tongue at the overly sensitive clitoris, not wanting to stimulate it too much after their session, but knowing that it was in desperate need of some attention.

The ADA hissed at the initial contact, but Olivia's warm tongue soothed her immediately, and Alex couldn't hold back a light moan of pleasure. Her girlfriend had taken her request seriously, and rather than tease her with a simple flick of her tongue, she pressed against the sensitive bud with just the right amount of pressure. Alex felt her wetness increase, her core begging for the detective's fingers.

Olivia let her hands continue their gentle touch over Alex's hips, tracing the curve of her backside and up her spine, deliberately avoiding the blonde's needy core, and instead enjoying the intimacy that using her tongue allowed. Alex's scent, her taste, her warmth was all that the brunette craved, and she was content to drink her lover in. Her tongue left the hardened but of Alex's clit and plunged once more into her hot, wet channel. Although she knew the attorney was more likely to come while Olivia was tending to her sensitive bundle of nerves, she wanted to spread the pleasure around as much as possible for both of them.

"Liv, please..." Alex begged again, knowing that they were no longer in a scene. This was just the two of them, Olivia loving her in the most intimate of ways, and she craved more. She wanted to feel her detective's fingers inside her, gently coaxing her over the edge as that wicked tongue lashed the tip of her clit.

Olivia couldn't really respond since her tongue was still coaxing sounds of pleasure from deep within Alex's throat. She did manage an "mmm..." of contentment as she dragged her tongue from the base of Alex's entrance all the way up to her swollen bud, covering as much ground as possible with each swipe. She made sure to gather up Alex's wetness as she went, savoring the taste. Right now, in this moment, it was everything she had ever wanted and more. The woman she loved, twitching under her tongue, so responsive to every flick, each deep suck and swirl.

However, she couldn't resist Alex's pleading, or her own desires, for long. She enjoyed letting Alex hang on the edge, but she could tell that the poor blonde was tired and needed some relief before she went out of her mind. Her body had already been teased and tortured enough for one night. Gently, Olivia wrapped her lips back around the tight, hard little bundle that would send Alex spiraling over the edge in a free-fall. Instead of clutching the sheets, Alex's fingers clutched at the back of Olivia's head, holding her in place as her hips rocked wildly against the pressure of the detective's tongue. Somehow, Olivia managed to move with her, refusing to let go when her lover was so close.

"Oh, Liv!" Olivia absolutely loved it when Alex screamed her name, especially when she was coming. And then, Alex said the only thing she possibly loved more. It was a close call. "Love you..." Hearing that short but powerful phrase only made Olivia work harder, but still soft enough to be gentle as she carefully tipped her lover over into bliss.

The attorney buried her head into her pillow, muffling her moans as her orgasm pulsed through her, and it was as if Olivia could feel every sensation that coursed through her girlfriend's body. She only removed her mouth once Alex's shudders had subsided, but let her tongue run soothingly along her slit before sliding back up to nip at the hollow of her back.

"God, Liv, you have no idea what you do to me," Alex mumbled, her head still sunk into her pillow.

"Oh, I think I might," the detective replied, placing kiss on a prominent shoulder bone before finally resting next to the blonde.

Alex turned her head to meet Olivia's loving smile, and the two lay in silence for a few moments, their shared gaze speaking more than any words ever could. The attorney reached out her hand and laced her fingers through Olivia's, enjoying the simple touch.

Olivia lifted Alex's fingers to her mouth, kissing each knuckle in succession. "I'm yours," she said.

The words, which were normally whispered, screamed, or moaned by Alex during the middle of a scene, stirred something inside of the attorney and she smiled, inching closer to her girlfriend and resting her head on her chest, content just to be near her.

**The End**


End file.
